Blancarenas y Los Siete Asesinos
by Kyuubi Malfoy
Summary: Una extraña historia... Una adaptacion del universo gundam al clásica Blancanieves... }}}Sólo lean, y dejen Rewiews
1. Default Chapter

BLANCARENAS Y LOS 7 ASESINOS.  
  
Capítulo 1: Había una vez...

Autor: Jakito Yui Ishida.

  
  
Había una vez, hace mucho tiempo, más o menos en el 195 AC, un bello reino de paz y bienestar, llamado reino de Sank. Allí, por miles de años, la familia Raberba gobernaba con sabiduría las grandes tierras pobladas de grandes campos, y hermosos bosques que colindaban en todos los sentidos por un gran desierto, donde sólo los más valientes se atrevían a entrar, pues se decía que allí habitaban extraños monstruos salidos del infierno. Habían allí también sombras buenas, pero sólo en el centro de los bosques. Allí habitaban hadas, asesinos, trolls, ogros, y náyades, todos confundidos entre los árboles caídos y las cascadas cristalinas. El pueblo amaba al rey, que los protegía de las malas cosechas, y procuraba el comercio, a la vez que escuelas y una iglesia. El modo de subsistencia era básicamente la agricultura, a la que se dedicaban hombres, principalmente, aunque como en el reino se daban algunas hierbas que eran escasas en otros lugares, las mujeres se dedicaban a hacer ungüentos y curas para quienes se los pedían. También solían comentar el paso de su vida en el centro del lugar, marcado como una pequeña plaza. 

El acontecimiento más esperado de los últimos y años, y por ende, comentado, se había producido hace dos años, con la llegada de una nueva Reina. La Reina anterior había muerto hacía diez años, había sido muy amada por el pueblo, pero mas que nada por el Rey, quien se había sentido muy triste por su partida. Pero en un viaje de protocolo, había conocido la hija mayor de un rey con el que deseaba tomar lazos comerciales. En ése reino no se registraban demasiadas guerras, pues el desierto disuadía a quien osara intentarlo. En el lenguaje del desierto se dice que nadie puede cruzarlo si éste no se deja cruzar. El Rey todos los años hacía las rogativas necesarias, junto con un sumo sacerdote, al desierto, para que se les procurara agua, y los bosques siguieran latiendo, y los campos floreciendo, y la gente tuviera felicidad. Y así, como una realidad inconmensurable, llegó la reina. No suscitó simpatías inmediatas como la reina anterior, tan amada, de la cual había quedado el legado de su hijo: El pequeño Quatre. La reina había muerto cuando él tenía sólo cinco años, habiéndose criado entre solo hombres, su padre había considerado que era muy grande para tener matrona. Él fue quien la recibió entre los vítores del pueblo que celebraba más por amor al rey que porque estuvieran felices con la noticia. Y no era muy difícil de entender, es que la nueva reina traía su propia corte, ya antes de llegar habían volado a través del aire del desierto que era una mujer que gustaba mucho de las intrigas. Además, la reina anterior era de su mismo pueblo, y una extranjera no causa mucha confianza. Ella sólo recibió el ramo de flores nativas de los brazos de Quatre, que se los tendió con una sonrisa. Los sostuvo sin mirar y sin oler aquellas flores que eran hadas mostrando sus alas, con esencia de primavera, como si en realidad estuviera incómoda. Su mas fiel soldado la observaba desde su rincón, escondido tras las mantas de un montero, que era su profesión, y adivinó su pensamiento. Era necesario que fuera su hijo, y no el del Rey, aquel hermoso elfo, quien gobernara. No era muy difícil tenerlo, pero deshacerse del otro requeriría de sus servicios. 

Se mantendría cerca de la Reina, porque su recompensa le permitiría irse a su lejana patria. "Ahora si, se dijo, ahora sí volver". En sus ojos azul profundo se leía su amor por la muerte. La reina había estado muy poco tiempo, y ya se había ganado las antipatías de todas la mujeres del reino. Ella era muy alta, mucho más alta que Quatre, a quien trataba como un niño, pese a que sólo le llevaba por unos años. Aparte de su extrema juventud y belleza, poseía el arte de envenenar con sus palabras a todo aquel que intentara oponerse a ella, aunque sólo fuera en pensamiento. Se sentían bien al saber, al menos, que sería el príncipe Quatre quien los gobernaría en el futuro. Ella tenía el pelo larguísimo, hasta los tobillos, de un dorado como el sol que se cuela entre las hojas del bosque. El príncipe Quatre, en cambio, tenía los cabellos rubios también, pero del color del trigo, o del desierto. Tenía la piel suave como sólo la tienen las estrellas del desierto, de la textura de las arenas, que ha sido tratada con aceites para conservar aquella constancia de fruto entre dulce y ácido, maduro y aún verde, prodigio de los frutos del oasis. Ambos tenían los ojos azules, pero los de él rebosaban tanto en bondad como en pureza, sólo comparables a un atardecer en las aguas de una cascada del bosque, pero tras haberse escondido el astro sol, antes que oscurezca, a la hora que las hadas se bañan entre risas. Los de ella eran ojos como los de una cerbatana, de un extraño tipo de animales que se decía vivían en su reino de origen, que trepan montañas, que sus ojos se tiñen del color del cielo de tanto mirarlo, decían que ella pasaba sus días estudiando todo, las plantas, y los libros. 

Decían que había traído mucho muebles misteriosos y textos prohibidos. 

Decían que una sombra la protegía todo el tiempo. 

El amo Quatre pasaba sus días entrenando en las artes de la guerra, y en escritura. Aunque era una ocupación de mujeres, el rey pensaba que igual debía saber, el poder de la palabra era muy importante. Salvaba vidas, y mataba gigantes. También sabía manejar las espadas dobles, como el mejor de los soldados del reino, que entrenaban años en países extranjeros. Porque el Rey había ordenado que los hombres debían ser fuertes en las artes de la lucha, y las mujeres hábiles en sus oficios. Los niños a los siete años dejaban de jugar y escuchar y cantar los nombres de las hierbas de sus madres, que seguían recitando siempre, para sentarse a escuchar a los ancianos y ancianas del reino, para escuchar las historias de guerreros, de dragones, y los hechos ocurridos desde los principios de los tiempos. A los doce dejaban esta ocupación, para empezar a entrenarse algunos en la guerra, y ayudar a sus padres, y los que tenían más capacidad para grabar y descifrar aquellas historias grabadas en símbolos en piedras y los materiales secretos que componían el papel. Asimismo, el amo Quatre le gustaba gastar su tiempo libre en jugar con los otros chicos, pero no le agradaban las guerras. Decía que sólo era un gasto de energía y tiempo, él emprendía a espaldas de su padre, arriesgadas exploraciones hacia el interior de los bosques, donde se decía que había enanos, buenos y que se llamaban asesinos, y que había hasta un gigantesco dragón dormido. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Todo era luz y alegría en el gran reino de Sank. El Rey y su hijo solían recorrer muy seguido los extensos territorios, para gran alegría de su pueblo, que los amaban grandemente. Iban a caballo, con su escolta. A veces los acompañaba la reina Dorothy, con su propio séquito, a ver las estaciones de cultivo, para bendecir la tierra, y en las de cosechas, para dar la acción de gracias por los frutos recibidos. Ella siempre observaba desde su silla de manos, entre velos, con una sonrisa complaciente. A veces el Rey solía salir de caza, para mantener los músculos firmes, según decía. La reina Dorothy entonces aprovechaba para complacerse en su belleza, que creía superior a las demás, y a veces, a poner en práctica los hechizos que leía en sus libros. Uno de aquellos días en que el Rey había salido temprano, durmió hasta tarde, y se alegró que fuera tan viejo, porque no podía pedirle mucho a ella, pero creía haber tenido éxito en su tentativa de quedar embarazada. Fue entonces que recordó su espejo, y ordenó sacarlo y limpiarlo. 

-Espejito espejito, -recitó según el hechizo del espejo parlante.-Dime, ¿Voy a tener un hijo? 

-Por supuesto que si, mi reina. 

-Ay! Es encantador. Ahora, dime, espejo sagrado, que reflectas la luz hacia lo profano, dime, quien es la mas bella rosa 

-Eres tu, mi reina Dorothy. -Ay, -juntó sus manos bajo su barbilla, y se dio una vuelta en torno a sí, misma, extasiada. -entonces soy yo la más bella de este reino... 

-En eso te equivocas, mi bella señora. 

-¡¡¿¿Qué??!! -Miró con furia al espejo. -Pero si me acabas de decir que soy la mas bella rosa ¿Quién está detrás de éste espejo? 

-Si, mi bella señora, la mas bella rosa, mas no es la persona mas bella de este reino. Quien gana esa corona es el príncipe heredero. 

-Ah, ya veo. Quatre Raberba Winner. 

-Mi señora, está en lo cierto. Quien se gana el laurel al mas bello es aquel que se hace llamar príncipe. 

La reina tapó el espejo, para poder pensar con tranquilidad. Si bien no entendió porqué el abuelo la hizo casar con el padre y no con el hijo, ahora sabía lo que había que hacer. El hijo que latía en sus entrañas debía ser el heredero de aquel fantástico reino, y la sombra de los Kusrenada debía abarcar también aquel trozo de paraíso. En eso entró el montero que nunca descubría su rostro. 

-Reina mía, -Dijo apoyando una rodilla en el suelo. -Me dirijo a usted tras cumplir sus órdenes. Aquí le traigo los informes de contrabando de... 

-Ya no hace falta, querido Soldado, mi mas fiel servidor. Os tengo el trabajo que te permitirá regresar a tu hogar. Cipango, ¿No? Tráeme la cabeza de Quatre, y estarás en tu barco. 

El montero se puso en pie. Y alzando la cabeza, sin que su rostro se viera, pronunció sólo la fórmula de los sicarios de la orden, que desde hace siglos luchaba en toda clase de batalla. 

-Sea. 

La reina de doble ceja rió mientras contaba las doce monedas de oro, y doce de plata que serían necesarias, mas el salvoconducto, por el que debía venir con la cabeza. Le entregó el saco de la garantía, y la sombra escapó entre la noche tal como había llegado. 

El sol ya se había escondido. Las hadas debían estar bañándose. 

Era hora de bajar a cenar.

  
  
-------------------------------------------------- Este es el primer capítulo de esta fantasía, como regalo es para todo quien desee leerla. No tiene demasiado humor, no soy muy buena para eso, pero quise ajustarme a los convencionalismos de la serie, los diálogos, personajes, y a el lenguaje adaptado de la época representada. Cualquier duda, comentario o crítica, (no muy duro, por favor, entiendo sin insultos como que no soy una 'verdadera escritora de fanfics') a jakito_kun@hotmail.com Ah! las cerbatanas son animales inventado, y cambié la palabra enanitos por asesinos, más adelante se verá porqué. Si, ténganme paciencia, creo que este es el primer fic donde se da a entender la trama en el primer capítulo. 


	2. Muerte del Principe, y Nacimiento de Bla...

BLANCARENAS Y LOS SIETE ASESINOS.

Capítulo 2: Muerte del príncipe, y Nacimiento de Blancarenas.

Y así fue. Quatre tenía en el pueblo la fama de sus correrías en el bosque. Le gustaba cortar flores que luego llevaba a las mujeres, por si eran medicinales, le hacían favores. El hermoso aún no había tenido pareja alguna, nadie había tocado su puro corazón, más que aquel caballero que vio dando de beber a su caballo en aquella oportunidad, en los lindes del bosque con el desierto, lo que llamaban el oasis de los viajeros. Aquel bebedero era frecuentemente usado por viajeros sin salvoconducto. Aquel era uno de ellos. No sabía nada de él, su nombre, ni su procedencia, o su idioma. Habíalo visto en espiar, y sólo se había reído, como quien se reía de una travesura. Quatre se había escondido amordazado con el miedo, y la sorpresa de ser sorprendido, el hombre aquel se había acercado, había acariciado su cabeza, y le había besado en los labios. Lo había tomado de la mano, y llevado junto al lago, para cantarle con su laúd. Era una canción lejana, de tierras que se extrañan, de pacíficos aldeanos que cantaban junto al río, como ranas, pero con voces de hadas. Sin hablar una palabra, Sandrock, el ave de Quatre, sobrevoló la zona, y aterrizó entrambos, mirando fijamente a aquel caballero de cabello tieso hacia un lado, y no grácil como los granos de trigo, como las aguas de los estanques. El extraño le había hablado en una lengua extraña, y el ave lo miró como a un amigo.  Entonces él dejó de sentir miedo, y había hablado. Pero el atardecer se acercaba, y debía volver a casa. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y montó en su caballo para correr antes que su padre se diera cuenta que no estaba.

Desde aquello, ocurrido hacía unas diez lunas atrás, que Quatre había cambiado. La luz de sus pasos era cada vez más fuerte, ya no pasaba para nadie inadvertido. Algunos comenzaron a temer que las dunas del desierto estuvieran tentando al príncipe a ser recorridas por la punta de su lengua, y que acabara cediendo a la tentación del desierto, en vez de las piernas de las muchachas del reino. 

Aún así, Quatre nunca podía internarse tanto como quería en los bosques. Las sendas estaban marcadas, eran comunes aquellas que guían los astros hacia las hadas, pero la mayoría estaban ocultos a sus ojos, no podía entrar, aunque quisiera. Nadie podía ir más allá de ciertos límites. 

Sus ojos azules, símbolo de realeza, le prohibían los secretos de los bosques y desiertos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Para el Rey, las aventuras de su hijo eran preocupantes, había que seguirlo, y cuidarlo. Al día siguiente irían de caza, y le pondría al tanto de sus nuevas ocupaciones. Mas, no alcanzó a ello. Para cuando hubo tomado aquella decisión, ya era tarde. El montero ya había sacrificado un ave ante el altar al dios de la muerte, para ser protegido en caso que alguna maldición se lanzase contra él. 

Era un muy hermoso día. Todos se levantaron de buen humor, incluida la reina. Ése era el día, no cabía en sí de la emoción. No volvería a consultar el oráculo del espejo, al menos por un tiempo, pues la había dejado agotada. Los caballeros de las órdenes se alzaban en sus caballos de raza, perfectos todos ellos, la crianza de caballos en ése reino era un orgullo para sus habitantes. Briosos, de coraje. El más hermoso era aquél del amo Quatre, tan bello como él solo, le hacía complemento perfecto. Elegante en sus curvas, orgulloso como el solo alzaba su cabeza para mirar de frente al sol. Indomable, sólo las manos luminosas del príncipe habían conseguido sostenerlo a su servicio. El Rey pensó preocupado que Quatre tomaba demasiados riesgos, había que ser más cuidadoso, habría que conseguirle uno más tranquilo. Montaron todos, finalmente, y se escuché el cuerno de caza. De inmediato partió Quatre, a toda velocidad, siendo seguido por el resto de la comitiva. Nadie advirtió al soldado de negro, para ellos era otro más de los extranjeros, para éstos, uno más de los otros. Un alzán negro era su cabalgadura. De haberlo hecho ¡Ay! Cuantos suspiros y males no se habrían evitado en aquel pacífico reino, en aquel, su último día de sol. Nadie nunca imaginó que alguien llegaría para arrebatarles a su querido príncipe, nadie pensaba en la muerte, mas que en la de los viejos. 

¡Miseria, llanto y lamento, se oirán para siempre en Sanc! La muerte viene de visita, y nunca se va con las manos vacías. 

Como no encontraban piezas de caza, las acostumbradas aves y ciervos, se separaron en pequeños grupos. Era un deshonor volver sin caza, y era inquietante ver el bosque sin pájaros. 

El montero de ojos azules se había descubierto la cabeza. Usaba el traje de la orden de Necro, resultaba inquietante, pero no extraño. Se alejó con Quatre, nadie le llamó la atención, puesto que con él sólo iban los más osados, y este se había mantenido junto a él en la loca carrera. Dejaron los caballos amarrados para seguir a pie. Se mantuvieron juntos. Quatre había sentido una puntada al ver su cabello café, pero sus ojos azul cobalto, como cielo de noche, sin luna, pero en un sector sin estrellas, le estremeció. No eran aquellos ojos de color corteza de roble con reflejos del estanque al atardecer, y no parecía hablar lenguaje alguno. De serpiente, tal vez, tan propio de su orden. Se adentró solo con él, sin miedo. Confiaba demasiado en la gente. Además había soñado que saltaba un agua sucia, y que un pájaro café lo llevaba a la otra orilla, pero no podía volver a cruzar, y el pájaro se iba. La anciana le había dicho que se iba a salvar de un grave problema, pero que todo tenía un precio, y toda acción, una consecuencia.

Estaba solos caminando hacía unas horas. Quatre iba atento a atacar todo lo que saltara, y miró para atrás. Se sorprendió de ver a aquel caballero, y no a alguno de sus compañeros de correrías de siempre. Los ojos del color... Ahora los reconocía... Eran del color del brillo que se produce entre las espadas, era el resplandor de la muerte. El caballero se descubrió la cara, por completo, y Quatre apreció con horror las hermosas y perfectas facciones del desconocido. 

-Mi nombre es Heero Yuy, señor príncipe de éste reino.

-¿Y porqué me lo revelas ahora, caballero? ¿No lo has hecho acaso el día de tu llegada?

-No, la orden de los Necromancer no admite que la verdadera identidad sea conocida por nadie.

-Entonces... ¿Porqué me lo dices a mí?

El montero sólo sonrió. Quatre sabía que los Necro sólo revelan su nombre a los poderosos que asesinarán, para quedarse con su don, para poder invocarlos en medio de su noche eterna. Apuntó su espada doble, en posición de ataque. El montero, sonrió, despojándose de su capa negra, para quedar en el traje blanco de pechera púrpura, traje ritual para el sacrificio. De sus ropas extrajo un extraño arma. 

La lucha no fue tal, fue muy corta. De dos movimientos, aquel hombre había tumbado a Quatre, y enviado sus espadas lejos, cuando por reflejo cerró los ojos al sentir un filo cerca. Sin ver, tiró a ciegas una patada que dio en su blanco, y huyó lo más rápido que pudo al interior del bosque. Alcanzó a darse cuenta que no conocía el lugar, y que probablemente no estaban en tierra de hadas, pero siguió adelante, aunque cayera. A veces miraba aterrorizado hacia atrás, para ver al montero persiguiéndolo, casi dándole alcance. Cayó finalmente sobre la tierra, y el montero lo alcanzó. Seguía luchando, pero un toque de su arma, junto con una palabra lo paralizó. No sus sentidos, sino su cuerpo. Ya no podía seguir huyendo. El montero lo amarró para el sacrificio. Miró aquella piel tan pura, casi sin broncearse, tal como la suya propia, sus ojos igualmente azules, pero de un color más claro. Y recordó el hermano que necesitaba dinero para financiar sus estudios. Un dibujo reciente de él le había llegado en su último reporte. Su padre había muerto tempranamente, y su madre, también asesina, había decidido que si no quería ser asesino, no lo sería. Tan parecidos... El príncipe Quatre era de la misma edad de su hermano... Su poder no era mucho. Con suerte le alcanzaría para sobrevivir en el bosque. Pero un milagro, sólo un ciervo blanco huidizo podría ayudarle en el hechizo que lo salvaría... 

Quatre rogó por ayuda...

Y el milagro ocurrió. Ambos miraron con sorpresa aquel gloriosos animal casi mitológico. Sin soltar a su real caído, caminó al ciervo, hizo las plegarias tabúes, y sacrificó al animal. El largo proceso debía darse por comenzado.

Al caer el atardecer, el príncipe aún no había llegado. Los caballeros se miraban extrañados, y el Rey estaba francamente preocupado. El chico tenía fama de perderse de contínuo, pero nunca había hecho nada que deshonrara el reino, y no llegar de una caza lo era ciertamente. Alguien dijo al Rey que Quatre iba muy seguido al bosque, y que no volvía hasta el atardecer, por éso no se habían preocupado que no llegara a la hora establecida. Aún no caía la noche, y el Rey había ordenado montar para la búsqueda. 

Y partieron, con sus antorchas encendidas, y su miedo arrodillado.

El montero se había acercado con una cuchilla donde estaba Quatre.

"No me verá temblar, aceptaré la muerte como quien soy. Como Quatre Raberva Winner"

-No por venir la muerte por mí, caminaré cabeza gacha bajo tierra...

"No le rogaré que me deje con vida por los hijos de mis hijos que ya no poblarán esta tierra"

-No entraré dócilmente en ésa noche quieta... -Recitaba mientras cortaba restos de su cabello, y rompía algo de sus ropas. Arrastró el ciervo sangrante, y le hizo quemar. Lo dejó sobre las ramas de un árbol, para que se lo acabaran los diferentes carroñeros que ya suspiraban por el aroma a sangre. Tomó el amuleto de los reyes, sin él, sólo era un humano. Lo dejó junto a sus rastros. Sólo caerían los huesos largos del ciervo, que serían confundidos.

-Rabia, rabia contra la agonía de la luz...

"No sé qué estará haciendo, ni que se propone, pero desde ahora estoy muerto como príncipe"

-Quatre Raberva Winner, príncipe de este reino, te libero de las ataduras de tu nacimiento, y te entrego de lleno a tu destino, en los bosques profundos y callados. Desde hoy no te llamarás más Quatre, tu piel es de arena, blanca como la arena que es el desierto, así que te llamarás Blanca Arenas. Quatre, que tienes los cabellos del trigo, cabellos dorados de trigo, y labios de uva, te ofrezco al bosque y a la naturaleza, como sacrificio por los pecados que no cometiste, para salvarte y rescatarte de una muerte segura. Créeme, la muerte eterna era tu destino, ahora lo es vivir oculto. Nunca vuelvas a aparecer. O tu padre morirá.

-Oye, Heero, ¿Me dejarás aquí en el bosque para ser devorado por los carroñeros?

-No. Te dejaré por que debes vivir para encontrar a Trowa, el cirquero con el que estuviste hace tiempo.

Quatre se congeló de la sorpresa. No se imaginaba que supiera aquello...

-¿Cómo lo sabes...?

-Aquel día yo también fui a beber. Quería hacer un viaje, y pensaba escapar. A él lo conocí en el país de donde proviene tu reina, que me pagará por esto. (y mostró el hígado del ciervo), debes comer esto (le hizo tragar algo del corazón) Te mantendrá protegido con el espíritu de aquel animal. El verles a ustedes me recordó mi misión aquí.

-Tengo que volver, yo tengo un destino, pilotear el reino... Sandrock! -Llamó a su ave.

-La hice paté, así que no te molestes. Ahora ya no tienes misión, puedes relajarte, creo que les gustará a los animales que seas parte de este sitio. Porque ésos eran tus verdaderos deseos.

No se necesitan guerreros como tu en tiempos de paz. 

Quatre quedó mudo ante este caballero, que parecía saber más de él que él mismo, con sólo sus observaciones. Le soltó las manos, pero las ataduras de los pies le tomarían cinco minutos, suficiente ventaja para huir. 

Y no olvidó lanzarle el hechizo de confusión que siempre traía preparado por si las dudas.

-¡Confusión! Desde ahora eres Blancarenas, y sólo tu príncipe podrá despertarte de tu letargo con un beso dorado, sólo el cirquero de los ojos amasados, el domador más exitoso del desierto y juglar mas amado podrá romper el hechizo que ahora recito. Crezca tu pelo, y olvides tu nombre hasta que el joven arquero llegue por ti. ¡Sea!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, esto me está quedando bastante... Gótico, y mágico. Estoy usando hechizos que he encontrado tanto en los juegos de rol, como confusión, con otros que me acabo de inventar, al estilo shakespereano. Rara mezcla, eh? Y algo del poema de Dylan Thomas, No entres dócilmente en la noche quieta. Cualquier duda, comentario, o insulto, diríjanlo a jakito_kun@hotmail.com 


	3. Una Nueva Vida

BLANCARENAS Y LOS SIETE ASESINOS.

CAPÍTULO 3: UNA NUEVA VIDA.

El caballero negro había huido borrando sus huellas, el espíritu del Zero lo ayudaba, llegando al lugar donde había amarrado los caballos, soltó el de Quatre, y montó el suyo propio. Llamó a su ave, J, para que lo matara. Huyó hacia el castillo a toda velocidad, asegurándose que hubieran huellas hacia Quatre. Ya en él, fue directo a los aposentos de la reina, entre los pasillos laberínticos de la fría construcción de piedra, extraída de una cantera cercana, que estaba sólo unos kilómetros adentrándose por el desierto. Estaba recubiertas todas las paredes, dependiendo de la zona del castillo, con diversos adornos, hechos en distintos siglos. Los aposentos nuevos estaban recientemente decorados, y las ventanas amplias, desde el suelo al techo, iluminaban todo el lugar, el día completo. Se podían cerrar las cortinas, de grueso terciopelo, y quedaba en la más absoluta oscuridad. Había entre las ventanas antorchas para la noche, y en las ventanas habían cristales en la zona media, pero hasta un metro del suelo, y desde los dos hacia arriba, habían hecho los más bellos vitrales, con la historia del país en ellos. Esto eran varios pisos sucesivos, construidos de la misma forma semicircular. El más bajo lo ocupaba la Reina, junto con el subterráneo, donde estaba el pozo del cual extraían agua para el castillo. Lo ocupaba para su múltiples experimentos a horas que no había nadie en el castillo. Allí esperaba con su vestido tan bello cubierto con una gran capucha. El montero había oído los hombres que empezaban a organizarse con antorchas para ir a la búsqueda, acompañando a los caballeros. Entró apresurado en la estancia.

-Heero Yuy, bienvenido.

-Soy sólo un montero, puede que me estés confundiendo.

-Mh... -La reina tenía una actitud muy seductora encerrada a medias en aquel vestido sin hombros. Siempre los usaba así, decía que le eran más cómodos. Sus corsés siempre eran ajustados, y el escote era en forma de corazón. 

-Aquí le traigo su encargo, señora.

-¿Me trajiste su cabeza?

-No, en mi comunidad es parte del ritual, no puede quedar separada del resto del cuerpo, seguiría a los vivos buscando la suya.

-Mh... Me hubiera servido para algo... -Su mohín juntando los labios siempre llamaba la atención de todos, menos de éste montero. Ella se sentó correctamente, acomodando su cabello largo, larguísimo, que usaba indecentemente suelto.

-Le traje su hígado, y su corazón, para probar que está muerto. También su amuleto real.

-A ver... 

El necromancer le llevó el saco que contenía aquellos dos elementos. El hígado lucía sano, al corazón le faltaban un par de pedazos.

-Como ve, no puede vivir sin alguna de estas tres cosas.

-Si, así veo. Deje el saco con ésas cosas en algún otro lugar, y con respecto al amuleto, lo encontrarán extraño que no esté junto al cadáver.

-No encontrarán cuerpo, sino restos en el bosque. Los carroñeros hacen su trabajo, y los cuervos gustan de cosas brillantes. 

-Muy bien. Déjalo mejor allí, en ése cajón nadie entra. -Lo cerró con llave. -Quédate con el amuleto, te puede servir. Has hecho un muy buen trabajo. Sígueme. El Rey ahora está muy ocupado.

Heero la siguió, cubierto como estaba, por las escaleras. Ella abrió la habitación del despacho del Rey, donde estaba el timbre de los salvoconductos. Sacó varios. 

-Muchas gracias.

-Ha sido un placer para mí ayudarte. Con éstos no tendrás problemas.

-Si, es verdad. -Salieron de la habitación, ella se cubrió el pelo al acompañarlo donde su caballo. -Sabe, señora, ahora que tendrá un hijo, vístase como matrona, haga un nuevo estilo si es necesario, pero finja ser muy buena esposa. La simpatía de la gente es muy importante en un sistema de gobierno así.

-No lo necesito. -Se dio una vuelta, riendo. -Yo soy la reina.

-Gracias. Adiós.

-Adiós, caballero. Tenga usted suerte.

Los caballeros volvieron a casa desolados, no lo habían encontrado. Volvieron a salir al amanecer, para volver al mediodía sin resultados. Llamaron al sacerdote, para que hablara con las hadas, y los entes de bosque, para que los ayudaran a buscarlos. Los hombres se cubrieron la cabeza de ceniza, e hicieron la promesa del celibato para ello. 

Mas no hubo resultado. 

Fueron ya a buscar ayuda a los astros, y oráculos. Al atardecer del tercer día, un hombre tocó el corno, anunciando que lo había encontrado. Llevó en sus brazos y envueltos en una tela negra lo que creyó eran los restos del joven príncipe. El Rey cayó de rodillas de dolor, y la reina se tapó la cara con horror. Mas tarde no lo consideró real, puesto que no llevaba la insignia del Rey, y un montón de huesos con algo de ropa no decían nada, y ordenó continuar la búsqueda. 

Mas los hombres ya habían perdido la esperanza.

La luz en los ojos de la Reina, y su nerviosismo continuo, sus náuseas, y su temor de ver al Rey a los ojos ya había sido leído por aquellas mujeres que la rodeaban. El sumo sacerdote, el día del consejo, la vio de pie, ponerse de súbito pálida, y retirarse diciendo estar indispuesta. Se lo comunicó al Rey, que la hizo comparecer en su presencia.

-Señora mía, os ordeno que me digáis que tramáis con ésa conducta.

-¿Yo? Nada señor, no sería capaz de tramar en contra suya. 

-Entonces, no me podéis negar que actuáis extraño. Rechazáis la comida que se os da, y pedís cosas a deshoras. He sabido que incluso te has desvanecido. Sé que tú y mi hijo nunca tuvieron una gran amistad, mas su destino ha de preocuparte.

-Por supuesto, señor, pero esa no es la razón de mi conducta. Sucede que estoy muy lejos de mi hogar, y toda persona querida de confianza, y no he tenido el momento oportuno de comunicaros una noticia que os haría feliz en otras circunstancias, pero que ahora podrían hacer estallar tu ira, y temí por que los nervios borrasen levemente tu bondad.

-Bien, ahora dime que me queréis decir.

-Que el dios me ha permitido tras dos años de yacer contigo, concebir un hijo.

Quatre, o mas bien Blancarenas, caminó por los bosques con el hechizo encima. Sólo sabía que tenía que huir, huir, huir. Corrió a perderse, hasta desmayarse de cansancio. No recordaba nada, sólo el terror, y cada vez que lo cuestionaba, el pánico se apoderaba otra vez de él. Otra jornada más huyendo, y volvió a caer dormido, esta vez golpeándose la cabeza.

No despertó hasta muchas horas después. Cuando lo hizo, ya no sentía miedo, sólo la sensación que huía de algo muy poderoso, y que eso ya había quedado atrás. Miró al cielo a través de los árboles, y una paz que pareció sentirse como nunca penetró sus huesos. Tras un rato sintió sed, y caminó y caminó entre los árboles. Encontró un sendero, que siguió. Al mediodía llegó a una pequeña casa. Era una casa oculta, muy similar a la de un hobbit, redonda, y como cavada en un cerro. Era de dos pisos, y la puerta estaba abierta. Entró, y encontró una gran batea llena de agua, un cazo, y vasos, todo era de una madera suave, muy labrada, aunque sin mucho arte. Tomó el cazo, y se sirvió agua, varios vasos, uno tras otro. Era un poco dulce, aunque probablemente llevara varios días allí. Después se vio en un espejo, y no reconoció su imagen.

-Así que tu eres Blancarenas... 

Era un muchacho apenas, con el pelo rubio muy largo, lo que lo hacía ver como chica, pues era aún imberbe. Tomó la cuchilla que había en la cocina, y cortó algunas mechas para verse más adecuado. El pelo lo dejó en su bolsillo. Se amarró el resto, y sintió mucho sueño. En realidad, parecía una casa de enanos, que son tres cuartos de lo alto que los humanos. Subió a las alcobas, la sensación de seguridad en su boca y su pecho, le impedían sospechar de ésa extraña hospitalidad.

Juntó dos camas, tres, y se tendió a lo largo a dormir el cansancio de tres jornadas. A la misma hora que un sacerdote hacía las libaciones correctas de un funeral sin cuerpo. 

-"Somos asesiiiinos, si señor. Y seremos sieeeempre de lo mejor. Somos asesiiiinos, si señor. nosotros lo mataaaamos sin dolor."

-Ya cállate, Duo.

-Ah, ya Wufei, no seas tan amargado, enojón y aguafiestas.

-Y tu tan bullicioso.

-No soy bullicioso, sólo alegre. Wuaaa! Me pregunto si el dios que reparte los destinos no se habrá equivocado en ponerme de asesino, yo debí ser cantor.

-Dios no se equivoca, Duo. -Sally era muy seria con ésos asuntos.

-Sally, creo que Duo no estaría mal de atracción de algún circo, enjaulado. -Noein por el contrario, gustaba de jugar, siempre que no fuera de Zech la broma.

-Me gustó lo de enjaulado. -Wufei no se daba por vencido.

-La verdad es que no es muy honorable la canción que ha compuesto. -Zechs siempre consideraba la limpieza de los trabajos como un honor personal.

-En eso te apoyo, mi buen amigo. -Traize le puso una mano en el hombro. -La canción de Duo no guarda ni muestra el orgullo de ser un asesino silencioso.

-Claro, hermano, cómo va a ser silencioso si se la pasa cantando.

-¡Relena! No interrumpas que estaban a punto de hacer un yaoi.

Zechs y Traize se miraron, enrojecieron, y se apartaron.

-Somos asesiiiiiiinos...

-Duo, si no te callas, el único asesinado serás tú.

-Ah, pero y qué del mocoso ése. 

-Condenado chiquillo, ¿Cómo pudo pedirnos un trabajo así? es deshonroso. -Zechs se sonrojó nuevamente, pero de rabia, al recordar el estropajoso asunto de esa misma tarde.

-Si, no le pueden pedir a un guerrero de casta como yo hacer éso. -Wufei también se tomaba en serio lo del honor.

-Le quita todo el honor al arte de ser asesinos. -Traize cortó una flor, regocijándose en su aroma. 

-La verdad es que ahora último hay tan pocas guerras y envenenamientos, que tendremos que atender a gente como ésa, la cuestión es sobrevivir. -Sally recogió unas setas.

-Es cierto Sally, Zech, creo que debemos dejar un poco de lado el honor hasta que logremos desestabilizar otra vez la paz del planeta. -Noein le daba siempre la razón.

-Yo creo que estamos perdidos por ése lado. Sé que ustedes piensan que los seres humanos tienen en su naturaleza la lucha, y las guerras, pero yo creo que se puede convivir en una simbiosis. (N/A: Adivinen quien dijo eso)

-¡Y yo les propongo una carrera a ver quien gana hasta la casa! -Duo apuntó el árbol cercano que marcaba la cercanía de su hogar.

Todos menos Relena (diganme que no lo habían notado): Si -Y salieron a toda velocidad.

-Si, aunque lo encuentren ridículo -Las rosas están detrás de ella con estrellas brillantes entre ellas -Creo que todos podemos convivir -Subió las manos con la palmas arriba -en un mundo de paz -empezó a girar -y bienestar... -Un viento movió algunos pétalos en forma de círculos pequeños. -¡¡¡Heey, espeerenmeee!!!

-Wuuajua!! Gané yo, el mejor, Duo Maxwell, Creo que sólo porque no tengo ninguna estirpe de momias encima. Wuuujuuu!! ahora tengo el derecho bailar y cantar todo lo que yo quiera...

Yahoo!! -Duo saltaba y saltaba. Los otros se agarraban las rodillas jadeando. Habían corrido a lo humano.

-Creo que deberíamos tomar más clases de ninjutsu. -Traize ya se había recuperado, y se sobaba la barbilla. No sé cómo, pero pasó un pavo real que le puso un fondo azul iluminado.

-Es cierto, estamos perdiendo condición física. -Zech se entreabrió la camisa, estaba frente a Traize, a su espalda el jardín de rosas de éste.

Sally y Noein se tomaron la mano, el momento esperado llegaba, estaba llegando, se veía venir. Pasó Duo volando con un traje de cupido sacado de sólo Shinigami sabe dónde, dándose vueltas mientras tatareaba "Sweet sweet samba". Wufei bufó, y se dió vuelta. En éso un punto blanco y deforme viene corriendo hacia ellos. 

-¡¡Hermaanooo!! 

-Oh, no, Relena otra vez. -Sally mostraba un puño con así una vena.

-Tranquilízate Sally. Ya tendremos otra oportunidad. Pero creí que la perdimos en el bosque.

-Noein, no eras tu la encargada de cuidarla... -Miliardo era estricto con respecto a su hermana.

-Lo siento, Zech, la perdí en el bosque. -Puso cara de gatito. :3

-Bueno -Duo se encogió de hombros -Para otra vez será. 

-Eh... -Wufei lo miró con sopresa -No creí que fueras también un degenerado.

-No lo soy, lo decía por Reeelena, la perderemos la próooxima.

-Yo ya perdi las esperanzas. 

Relena llegaba llorando a aferrarse de la camisa de su hermano con el cabello revuelto, y sudor en la cara ruborizada por la carrera.

-Pero los asesinos somos enanos, nunca seremos grandes. "_"U 

-Sabes, Reelena, creo que debemos trabajar un poco mas en las lecciones de mentir para agradar -Duo le palmoteó el hombro.

-Oigan chicos, alguien dejó la puerta abierta. -Wufei apuntó susurrando la entrada de la casa.

-Eh... ¿No habrán entrado a robar? -Sally y Noein se juntaron las manos con miedo.

-Queee suussstooo -murmuró Duo, abrazándolas. 

-Duo, no, déjame...

 -Ya, que si no te dejas te llamaré single. **juego de palabras**

-Ay, no creo que sean ladrones, no se han llevado ninguna de mis rosas. -Traize tomó otra, y la aspiró.

-Sabes Traize, creo que te equivocaste de anime, debes ser de Utena.

Traize se llevó las manos al pecho con una rosa en la mano, y empezó a cantar:

"Lloran las rosas, porque no puedo estar sin tí..."

Todos: Creo que está un poco loco.

-Oigan creo que debemos entrar a la cas a ver qué sucede. Noein, cuida de mi hermana Reelena, mientras Traize, Wufei, Duo y yo vamos a ver qué sucede. -Entran.

-Aj, porqué siempre me cargan a la mocosa a mi.

-¿Dijiste algo? -Se devolvió Zechs

-No, nada. -dijo casi con la punta del aire entre su lengua, y su sonrisa atemorizada.

Zechs y los demás asesinos entraron a la casa, y encontraron que alguien había bebido del agua. Sus olfatos tan desarrollados les permitieron sentir que había alguien en la casa (N/A: mentira, lo sintieron roncar.) y a los chicos les dió miedo subir, así que Sally tomó la sub ametralladora semi automática, su juguete favorito, y subió a ver. Allí encontró una visión inquietante mente hermosa. Un humano, el más hermoso que hubieran sus ojos, acostumbrados a matar, visto alguna vez, dormía apaciblemente en las camas acumuladas. Se veía su rostro, pero estaba casi de bruces, su mano a la altura de su nariz, y la otra estaba tras él, por lo que no se podía distinguir si era hombre o mujer. Sally retrocedió, y desde la parte visible de la pequena escalera de troncos oriental, hizo señas que subieran.

(N/A: La escalera susodicha es en realidad un tronco con 'peldaños' hechos a base de hachazos, mas para treparse que para subir como las nuestras.)

Los chicos se amontonaron ante los pies de sus camas juntas, el cuarto de las chicas quedaba un poco más adentro, en otro cuarto. Fuera quien fuera, era realmente una belleza.

-Es un humano, de éso no cabe duda. -Traize observaba serio el cuerpo que descansaba.

-Si, éso ya lo sabemos, pero ¿Qué hace aquí un humano? Para cruzar el bosque maldito, prohibido para ésa raza, hubiera debido ser muy poderoso...

-O tal vez haber gastado toda su fuerza en llegar aquí. -Sally también observaba al ser. -Está todo sucio, y embarrado, pero sus vestidos son ligeros, y muy caros, lo que me hace suponer que es alguien rico, que ha debido huir sin darse cuenta donde, y se perdió. 

-Si, me lo parece a mi también, pero creo que no han habido guerras, qué habrá podido sucederle así?

-Cuando despierte, se lo preguntaremos. -Wufei afirmaba la pared con su espalda.

-Si, es cierto, por mientras, hay que bañarnos, le dejamos un baño listo, y haremos de cenaaar Waahumm... -Duo se estiró para bajar por la escalera, resbalándose por ella.

-¡Duo no hagas eso! -Lo reconvino Noein -que luego se pone resbalosa. -Empezó a bajar.

-Debiéramos poner un tubo como el de los bomberos. -Se quejó Zech, bajando de un salto, seguido por Traize. Wufei se encogió de hombros, y bajó con sumo cuidado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

si, ya sé, perece que corto sólo en medio, y para acabar un capítulo no sé cómo. Espero les guste el reparto, traté que los diálogos se ajustaran a los de la serie, sólo imagínenselos con su misma ropa (ah, si, nunca la describo, lo considero innecesario, igual que una descripción física, o psicológica, ya que están dados en la serie.) y con los tonos de voz. Las inflexiones en la voz de Dorothy no sé cómo se describen, no he podido siquiera ver las famosas novelas, aquí a Chile casi no llegan, por lo tanto, apelo a su ímpetu de fans de la serie. La canción de Traize en éste capítulo es de Cristián Castro, Lloran las Rosas, pero no se el álbum ni nada. La de Duo me la imagino como la de los bellotas, de Ninja Boy Rantaro, que dice así: "Somos los belloootas, si señor, y seremos niinjas, de lo mejor" Si no la vieron, lo lamento, porque es muuy buena. jajaja. Cualquier cosa que se les ocurra a jakito_kun@hotmail.com


	4. El Beso del Viento

BLANCARENAS.

Capitulo 4: El Beso del Viento.

El necromancer caminaba, pensando sobre todo en su nombre, y en su proceder. Sabia que debía encontrar algún método para volver todo al equilibrio, era el responsable de todo lo que había sucedido, mal o bien solo había pensado en el dinero, y la situación política de toda una nación habían sufrido las consecuencias de ello. Es increíble saber que basta un loco que dispare una flecha al rey para que toda una nación se derrumbe, y lo peor de todo no era que fuere solo una nación, sino que al ser esta una nación muy poderosa, comerciaba trigo y especies con muchos países, aparte de ser paso obligado por el desierto, y de haber una guerra civil, hecho que suele suceder de morir el rey sin un heredero. 

Si, había cometido un error imperdonable.

Iría con su madre y su hermano a entregarles el dinero que les había prometido, pero debía dejar las cosas encaminadas para a su regreso reparar aquel terrible error. Seguro su madre le pediría que se quedara, pero tendría que ser fuerte, si ella se enteraba era capaz de matarle. 

De todas formas tenia una solución temporaria, había dejado a Quatre sin memoria, lo que le impediría a nadie saber su origen, y con el pelo largo, lo que impediría cualquier tipo de imaginación por parte de los entes del bosque. Aparte que solían ser seres enajenados, solo lo querrían para jugar. Tenia sello de protección, ningún animal se atrevería a tocarlo, ni acercarse para devorarlo. 

Ya se veía el circo a lo lejos. La solución estaba cerca. 

Blancarenas, ínter tanto se desperezo estirando sus músculos lo mas que pudo, le encantaba hacer eso al despertar, era tan agradable. Había dormido extraordinariamente bien. Noto que había alguien mirándolo, entonces miro hacia ellas.

Eran tres muchachas, una parecía mayor, tenia el pelo rubio y trenzado a ambos lados de la cabeza, otra con el pelo muy corto y negro, de repentino y violento contraste entre su piel blanca y su pelo tan negro. Ambas llevaban pantalones ajustados a su cuerpo hasta la rodilla de color verde, y sus pies iban cubiertos con calcetas blancas hasta las rodillas. Al parecer, usaban botas, los correajes para sostener armas y amarrar el calzado aparecía desatado a medias. De la cintura hacia arriba llevaban una blusa blanca con correajes también a medio desatar, se les veía a través de las chaquetas semi abiertas. Parecían humanos corriente, y sin embargo, no lo parecían. Es decir, había algo en ellas que no las hacia humanas.

-Verdaderamente... Es tan guapo como dijiste. 

-Tal como lo dije. Yo no miento.

Al menos al parecer se podía hablar con ellas. La rubia tenia un aspecto mas seguro en informal que la morena. La mas pequeña llevaba falda en vez de pantalones, con pechera y sin chaqueta ni correajes para a armas a la vista, y el cabello suelto y largo, solo apoyado en dos trenzas. Parecía tener la misma edad que Blancarenas.

-Hermano! El extraño ha despertado.

-Relena, niña, no debes decir lo que no te ordeno.

-Bájenlo de inmediato, entonces.

-Si, Zechs. -la rubia se acerco al chico tomándolo por los cabellos. -ya escuchaste, vamos. 

La peque y la morena bajaron por aquel estilo de escalera, la rubia lo hizo bajar antes que ella. El estaba un punto menos que aterrado, la rudeza de la mujer le llevo a considerar un escalofrío la de aquellos tipo que le esperaban abajo. Eran cuatro chicos, lo que hacia un total de siete. Dos parecían jóvenes, y había dos mayores que eran rubios platinados. Vestían igual que la mujeres, los observo mientras lo ataban a un tronco con un saliente, con las manos atrás. Vestían igual que las mujeres, con las calcetas blancas hasta la rodilla, y los pantalones, todos llevaban distintos correajes, y distinta la blusa. El joven de pelo mas largo le cayo bien de solo mirarlo, le sonrió con simpatía. Su chaqueta era cruzada sobre el pecho, y estaba abrochada, muy ajustada al cuerpo. Tenia los ojos de un extraño color, muy grandes, y un rostro muy agraciado. El otro de los jóvenes usaba una chaqueta cuello mao, del estilo típico chino, y sus rasgos lo eran también. De los mayores, vestían casi igual, mas se diferenciaban en el tamaño, y que el mayor de los dos tenia una extraña y simpática forma doble de cejas. 

-Muy bien, chico, ahora dinos de donde vienes.

-No... no lo se.

-Como no vas a saberlo? -Zechs comenzó a impacientarse.

-Pues... no lo se. No lo recuerdo.

El mayor de ellos se quito los guantes de cuero que llevaba, y lo golpeo con uno en la mejilla. Todos se sobresaltaron. No acostumbraban a golpear. 

-Ahora dinos, de donde vienes. O como te llamas.

-Blancarenas... Mi nombre es Blancarenas... -Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas. -no recuerdo mas.

-Noein, saca el agua de la verdad.

La chica de pelo negro fue hacia uno de los estantes, y tomo un frasco de madera. Lo destapo, sonó como si fuera de corcho, y le obligo a tragar un poco. Ninguno de ellos estaba acostumbrado a torturar, ni tenían ganas de hacerlo, pero les preocupaba un extraño en casa. Habían visto toda su vida como moría su clase, no eran propiamente una raza. Eran de todas las razas, teniendo en si solo algo en común, ser Asesinos. Un grito despiadado que se lleva en la sangre, que despierta siendo niños, entintando sus imaginaciones y sueños. Tan distintos al coman de los humanos, podían ver los sentimientos por el pulso, los movimientos, podían seguir meses su presa de lejos. Y eran humanos. 

Quatre comenzó a balancear su cabeza presa ya del agua de la verdad, sentía que su cuerpo crecía y se encogía dentro de si mismo. Sentía que el piso le bailaba. 

-Ahora nos dirás de donde vienes.

-Del bosque.

-Muy bien, y porque estabas en el bosque

-Por el ciervo, el ciervo blanco...

-Niños, salgan de la cabaña. Solo se queda Sally. -Espero a que salieran -Muy bien, lo ibas a cazar.

-No, yo no, el necromancer lo mato. 

-Mato al legendario ciervo blanco?, al dios de estos bosques?... -Sally no salía de su asombro. - y como escapara de la maldición que le espera?

Quatre solo se encogió de hombros.

-Yo solo... solo quería huir. -el mareo se fue haciendo varias veces peor, solo había tomado agua, se sentía muy mal, iba a vomitar, quería que pararan con ello, le sudaron las palmas, su corazón se acelero, - me va a matar, ayúdenme, déjenme quedarme con ustedes, el necromancer me va a matar. Solo estaré aquí un tiempo, el vendrá a buscarme, por favor.

-Quien? Quien vendrá a buscarte?

-El, el arquero, el caballero andante de aquel circo... Eso me dijo el necromancer, que no me mataría si permanecía en el bosque mientras el enviado venia por mi. 

-Pues a mi me parece que el chico no hablara, Traize. 

-Porque lo dices?

-Por lo que veo, al chico le han hecho un lavado de cerebro. - Sally lo rodeo pensando en como sacarlo.

-Creo que lo que mejor podemos hacer, es llevarlo con la bruja de Own, para que nos diga que hacer.

-Solo para eso? -Sally levanto una ceja en señal de duda, y picardía.

-No, me va a matar, debo huir, debo huir, debo huir....

-Bien, ya lo sabes, sácalo de allí, sigue en el bosque. Voy a buscar los chicos.

Heero en la noche de azul estrellado, de luna creciente tan cósmica, reina de los cielos, con su corte de estrellas, miraba maravillado como un estudiante de pinturas ante un nuevo estuche de lapices el libro de los astros, mas abierto que ningún otro. Todo el mundo, en un tiempo antiguo, estuvo escrito en tan solo una esmeralda. Imaginaba las piedras de colores, las amatistas, y la piedras lilas rosáceos, no podía describir aquellos ojos ni comparándolo con las piedras mas preciosas del mundo. Suspiro mirando las arenas, y empezó a pensar en el viento. Recordó aquellos cabellos largos y trenzados... Había que decirlo, esa noche algo pasaba en su cuerpo que no podía dejar de pensar en aquel trenzado. En aquel chico como el universo, como aquel corte de energía que sufrían la arenas por su culpa, como aquella vez.

Era fiesta en el reino Sanc. Un chico muy hermoso bailaba, mientras otro procuraba hacerlo bajar. Se zafo del molesto de pelo negro y estricto, tenia ojos chinos, y aquel ser luminoso le había tomado la mano, aquel ser luminoso había caminado hasta el, entre toda la multitud de jóvenes, lo eligió a el, que se escondía tras el miedo de su capucha, le había tomado la mano, y lo había sacado a bailar. Heero se miro la mano contra las estrellas. En una vuelta lo había perdido. Alguien de cabellera rubia lo arrastraba lejos de su vista, y el se alejo para siempre, su miedo ya no volvió. Había dejado de ser necromancer. 

La Reina estaba frente a su peinador pensando en como estará de gorda dentro de poco. Su marido no se le acercaba, temía perder al niño. Tenia el campo libre, y no pesaba sobre ella la maldición, no había matado al dichoso principito con sus manos. Su vida era perfecta. Su hijo reinaría, su familia seria la dueña de este encantador reino. El mocoso no molestaría. El necromancer... Mas le valía no maldecirlo, suelen ser mas vengativos si son ranas crocantes.

Traize llego a su jardín de rosas, hasta allí sintió los gritos de aquel mancebo. Los chicos lo miraron atemorizados, Relena buscaba refugio en el hombro de Noein, y Zechs se apoyaba en esta. Duo con Wufei, que de común practicaban lucha o bien se peleaban todo el tiempo se paseaban inquietos. Retorcidos recuerdos de su dolorosa vida llovían sobre sus ojos, y se les veía sangrar sin conseguir de ellos un atisbo de dolor. Cuando caían en ese mundo de sus mentes del cual nadie salía, los demás trataban de sacarlo. El afán suicida de los asesinos era una cosa que los distinguía. Se advertían la sombras de aquello en sus pupilas. Pero eran los únicos siete de su clase en todo el mundo. Casi míticos, los habían perseguido hasta casi exterminarlos.

-Vamos para la casa, ya hemos terminado.

Traize Kushrenada dio media vuelta, y se dirigió al umbral de sus casa. Del tronco hueco que habían llenado con ellos, y que llamaban casa. Lo siguieron sin cuestionarlo, como siempre. Era el mayor, y debían obedecerle. De ello dependía su supervivencia. Sally ya lo había calmado y desatado, Wufei y Zechs se apresuraron para dejarle sobre la cama. 

-Lo mas probable es que venga de una familia rica, por sus vestidos, pese a que esta en ropa interior, debe haber huido por alguna razón de su casa. 

-Vayan a dormir, chicos, al amanecer iremos con la bruja de Own para saber que pasa. -Traize se apoyo en la puerta al darles la orden. Cubrieron al joven prisioneros con frazadas, de manera que sus amarres no quedaran a la vista. Subieron todos, menos Sally.

-En que piensas?

-Nada, solo que... algo me hizo recordar que estos chicos no conocen nada sobre porque son asesinos. No recuerdan los palacios ni los jardines, ni conocerán la ciencia ni lo que nos caracteriza. Nuestra clase esta a punto de extinguirse. Lo mejor seria hacernos pasar por humanos. Ese chico que duerme allí, creo que podríamos pedir algo parecido y hacerles pensar que son humanos...

-Y que renuncien a quienes son? Es una dura decisión.

-Seria lo mejor para ellos, puesto que solo han conocido la guerra, la peste y la degradación. Solo ellos fueron capaces de sobrevivir como asesinos, con honor.

-Por eso mismo, ellos eligieron, sea como sea, sobrevivir, y no es justo quitarles ello.

-Creo que tienes razón -sonrió Traize -Merecen vivir como lo que somos. -La luz en sus ojos reflejo en ese momento el orgullo dinástico, auque perdido, que sigue ardiendo. Son actitudes que solo quienes nacen y son criados con esa nobleza pueden tener.

-Ya se que te sientes presionado por ser el mayor, debes ser el ejemplo, el padre, el patriarca. Pero no te presiones tanto, los chicos finalmente sabrán de ellos, y pueden vivir como humanos.

-Hablando de humanos, no se sabe nada de la Nikkey de Wufei, la medio asesina medio humana que iba a tener su hijo?

-Hilde? No, nada. Sabemos solo por boca de este que hace un mes espera un bebe que es tres cuartos asesino. 

-Vaya, es una lastima. Mejor me voy a dormir. Ven tu también, no creo que este lugar necesite vigilancia. 

-Ya voy.

Sally espero a que Traize subiera, extendió los brazos en la puerta, y recito la oración: Proteja la virgen con su sagrado manto esta entrada, proteja dios con su infinita bondad esta morada, aquí los Ángeles se instalen, y no permitan el paso a el mal que quisiere venir, o todo aquel que osase mirar. Amen.

Y entonces subió a dormir.

Heero sintió la alegría del regreso, ese salto en el corazón de quien vuelva a un sitio que el corazón guarda tal cual. No era su hogar, pero igual amaba ese circo, pese a que las dunas nunca eran las mismas. Los animales se alertaron, algunos, otros hicieron que no le habían sentido con mucha indiferencia. Pero la mayoría dio muestras de sorpresa y alegría, allí estaba Zero, aquel leoncito que había criado hasta que Trowa se lo había pedido definitivamente. Lo había mirado, y se había puesto en pie, le rugió cariñosamente, y comenzó a frotar su impresionante melena contra la reja del carro. Heero se bajo del caballo, y se acercó a acariciar a su favorito. El animal se retorcía de placer. Sintió agitarse a su caballo, y enseguida unas manos que le abrazaron fuertemente por la cintura. Saco la mano de la reja, y empezó a sentir el cuerpo del otro apretándose contra el suyo, junto con una lengua que se debatía por subir su cuello, y unas manos que recorrían su traje de necromancer viajero, o montero. 

-Pensé que ya no volvería a verte, Heero. -Trowa lo arrastraba casi hasta su tienda, a un costado del carro de Zero.

-Trowa... Estas muy cariñoso, no como siempre. -Se tendió dentro de aquella casa de cueros, alfombras, y lanas.

-Es que ese traje nuevo te viene muy bien. -Se lanzo de nuevo al ataque el cirquero, de nuevo ataco contra su cuello. Sabia lo que eso producía en Heero, lo conocía un poco, nunca había podido yacer con el, pese a sus ganas. 

-Trowa!! Donde estas?? -Catherine lo buscaba por todos lados. -Trowa!! Seguro estas descansando, pedazo de flojo. -se dirigió rabiosa a la tienda.

-Catherine. -Trowa se acomodo la ropa decentemente. Heero hizo lo mismo.

-Trowa!! Ah, Heero, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-cuanto tiempo, Catherine. Usted se ve cada día mejor. 

-Lo crees?

-Por supuesto. Mire, le he traído un collar de perlas negras, lo compre en Samarcanda.

-Hay es precioso! Combina con mi vestido nuevo! Gracias Heero. No quieres un te, un café, o un jugo de dátiles?

-No, gracias. Tomare agua antes de reintegrar mi camino. Voy a casa.

-Me parece bien, hace mucho que no ves a tu madre, debe estar muy preocupada.

-Es verdad.

-Bueno, me retiro.

-Esta bien, no distraeré a Trowa mucho tiempo. Solo vine aquí a decirle algo.

-Y que es lo que me iba s a decir?

-Seré breve. Dorothy, la Reina Dorothy, me envió a asesinar a Quatre.

-Ya veo, es por eso que tienes dinero que llevar a tu casa. 

-De todos modos alguien iba a hacerlo. Pero no pude matarlo, se me apareció el dios de los bosques, y era lo único que podía sacrificar en lugar del príncipe. Lleve su hígado a la señora, que se mostró complacida. Deje al príncipe en el bosque, que conoce bien, por lo demás.

-Y como sabes que lo conoce? Debieras ser asesino. 

-Al parecer tengo sangre. Pero no, nunca he podido ser siquiera un buen necromancer, no me gusta tener miedo todo el tiempo de lo antiguo, del sol, es miedo, solo eso, los bajos sentimientos del hombre. Pero, me pregunto si recuerdas al chico tan bello del que me hablaste. El del bosque. Averigüé quien era.

-Ah, si, y quien... que tiene que ver con esto.

-...

-Oh, dios.

-El chico pensaba mucho en ti, pude verlo. Lo deje en el bosque sin memoria ni ropa, aquí esta su amuleto del Rey. No debes tocarlo, trae un veneno que discierne, si no eres el Rey, o su heredero, morirás. Aquí te dejo el cuchillo ritual. Solo debes ir al bosque, encontrarlo, y dejar que tome el amuleto. Solo despertara de su sueño cuando vayas a buscarlo. Si no lo haces... Ya te imaginas la situación política.

-Siempre las cosas resultan tal como uno las desea...

-al parecer, solo algunas. Las importantes. Me marcho. 

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi. Cuando vuelves?

-...

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer un ritual, te necesito. No te pediré que estés conmigo. 

-Comprendo. Además, me gustaría arreglar las cosas, yo he cometido un terrible error al seguir a esa bruja solo por dinero, y debo arreglarlo.

-Entonces... Cuando?

-Un tiempo prudente. La próxima primavera.

-Bien dicho. El circo ira a Sanc en primavera.

-Así dios lo quiera. In Sh- Ala. Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.

--------------------------------------------

Lalihoo!! A ustedes no les llegara con tanto retraso, pero la historia esta se me había borrado, y estuve como tres semanas sin computadora, ya saben, tienen la mala costumbre de suicidarse. Este equipo es mas fallado que el anterior, tengo teclado yanqui, si varios caracteres que se ocupan en español, como la letra que falta, me pide instalaciones a cada rato, no tiene tampoco inicio de pregunta, y es mas molesto que nunca. Es supuestamente el mismo computador que antes, pero es Windows 98, y el office 2000. Un horror, ya me había acostumbrado al horror del XP, con todas sus dichosas aplicaciones, además falla el sonido, no hay, por lo tanto no puedo escuchar música, ni ver videos. Y mejor cierro, el dichoso sistema automático de instalación ocurre cada frase, y me esta volviendo loca.

Me están saliendo largos los dossier, hablando de la historia, quiero decir que supuestamente esta hilada, pero a medida que avanzo hay cambios, la idea de asesinos se complica un poco, mas tarde la detallare. Y los personajes, ahora si que si me complican, decidí describir sus trajes de forma de regionalizarlos, personalizar, y tratare de delinearlos ya no tanto por los diálogos, sino por los cambios. A ver si entienden lo ultimo. Y lo que mas me molesta del sistema, es que el teclado, al estar en configuración yanqui no m permite acentuar las palabras libremente, hay palabras que el automático no corrige. Si, hay faltas de ortografía. Daré un premio si en mail o rewiew me indican cuales y cuantas. 


	5. Las Milenarias Hojas Siempreverde que se...

BLANCARENAS.  
  
Capitulo 5( Las Milenarias Hojas Siempre Verde Que Se Tornan Café.  
  
Al amanecer, los chicos no querían despertar. Era la guerra de todos los días. Nunca querían levantarse a tiempo. Abrió la ventana, no los siguió sacudiendo como de costumbre. Ya no valía la pena. El frío de la mañana de a poco los hacia espabilarse, tiro para atrás las tapas, los veía tiritar y encogerse. A las chicas no había que decirles nada, se levantaban siempre a la misma hora. Ellas no acogían lo que la mayoría de la gente en cuanto a hacerles el desayuno a los hombres, allí se hervía el agua, se dejaba en un termo, por turnos alguien hacia esto, claro, y ponía algunas cosas en la mesa. Como todos eran quisquillosos con lo de sus tazas y cucharas, pues se dejaban en el mueble tal cual, luego quien los usaba los lavaba. Las muchachas se levantaron, y bajaron a lavarse afuera. Subieron presurosas, como siempre, para vestirse antes que los muchachos terminaran de despertar. Los chicos despertaban, Wufei y Duo comenzaban a pelear, bajaban entre bromas y juegos a lavarse y hacer algo de ejercicio. Ellos no sabían que hacían las chicas, cuando el sol estaba en lo alto se sentaban todos limpios ordenados a desayunar. Había cosas en su espíritu que aun no comprendían en su totalidad, como el hecho de ser puntuales y ordenados. Lavaban su ropa, aunque estuviera harapienta, y sus cabellos, aunque o pudieran comer mucho. Tomaban sus cuatro comidas puntuales, desayuno a las nueve, cuando el rocío ya se ha evaporado, almuerzo a las doce, cuando el sol estaba en lo alto. Esto a menos que fuera temporada de cierta planta medicinal, en cuyo caso se desayunaba antes, para ir a recolectar. El almuerzo era menos estricto, de común a las doce y media, pero en días de lluvia a la una, y en días de mucho sol, a las dos. El te de las cinco nunca se perdona. Y la cena a las nueve, jamás. Las chicas volvieron del patio, siempre riendo. Ellos nunca preguntaban porque. Las consideraban como su familia. Nunca hacían travesuras como mirarlas desvestirse, o algo similar. Todos aceptaban, eso si, que Noein estaba ya casi liada con Zechs, así como lo veian a el y a Sally como sus progenitores. La verdad, ninguno de ellos estaba en edad de hacerlo, en total, eran solo un poco mayores que ellos. Los chicos estaban haciendo una pelea de almohadas. Una de ellas se estrello contra el peinado de Zechs. (Que hacen! (Los reprendió. Tomo otra almohada, y se la arrojo a Zechs, que la esquivo, pero que dio de lleno en la cara de Duo. (Oye! Zechs te había mandado esa. (Duo a su vez tomo otra, que Traize esquivo, un segundo intento se estrello contra la pared. El tercero se acerco en forma peligrosa a la puerta que unía las dos habitaciones, dando de lleno con la cara de Noein. (Hmpf. (Noein! (Se arrojo Zechs a rescatar a su amada del pulpo de plumas que la atacaba. (Noein, estas bien( (Zechs la atrajo hacia si en medio del pasillo entre ambos cuartos, y la escalera, estorbando el paso. (Aj, ya se arruino la diversión. (Duo tomo su toalla, y saltando a la parejita, se fue a lavar. (Si, ya se pusieron patéticos (Wufei extrañamente de acuerdo con Duo, bajo al mismo menester. (Estas bien Noein( (Zechs... (Noein estaba roja, como globo. (Que sucede( (Nada Zechs, (su rostro se suavizo, mirándolo con dulzura.(nada. Zechs al instante sintió su respuesta física, entiendan, estaba casi desnudo, y Traize, Sally y la misma Noein, lo notaron. A Noein no se le noto tanto, pero igual, el mismo efecto. (Zechs, vete a bañar de una vez. (Traize hablaba en forma muy autoritaria todo el tiempo. (Si, ya voy. (Bajo la mirada confuso y enrojecido. Salto y fue tras los chicos. (Que le pasa a mi hermano, Noein( Esta un poco raro. (Nada Relena. Vaya, me tendré que peinar otra vez. (Relena, no te toca hoy a ti poner la mesa( Sally era la estricta en sentido de entrenamientos y turno, no los perdonaba. (Ya voy. (Noein, no te pases rollos, pásala bien. Entendido( (Si, claro. Eh... Bajare a ver si el chico esta bien. (Y salto. (Sabes, Zechs, ayer olvide decirte algo. (Dímelo ahora, pues. (Es que en Switterland, una vez conocí a un estudiante de necromancer. Tenia la misma mirada que los chicos en sus ojos, lo recuerdo bien. Es muy especial, ellos siempre dejan un sello, este dejo un hilo conductor para que sepamos quien es realmente ese Blancarenas. Los chicos no tienen que saber lo que la bruja nos dirá ahora. (Tu ya sospechas algo, no es así. (Llámalo intuición femenina. Pero hay otra cosa, demasiadas coincidencias. Blancarenas dijo del necromancer, cuando los chicos estaban afuera, que había visto el brillo de los ojos Azul Prusiano. Esa era la marca del necromancer del que te hablo. Y recuerdas que me pediste que observara a Duo( (Si, ese chico cambio mucho desde que bailo entre los humanos comunes, se lo pasaba mirando al cielo. Solo hace muy poco recuero la verdadera alegría. (O aprendió a fingir mejor. Aun sale en luna nueva a mirar las estrellas. Lleva la cuenta de los días. (Crees que querrá ver a una muchacha( (No, recuerda que siempre ha sido muy desvergonzado en sus conquistas. Ese día me dijiste que estaba bailando. (Si, lo vi bailando con un necromancer... Oh, dios, tenia los ojos azul profundo, recuerdo que me disgusto la forma que miraba a Duo, creí en ese momento que lo quería matar. Vaya, creo que lo que sentí como peligro, fue química. (Ahora nos lo dirá la bruja de Own. E... (Esta listo el desayunooo!! (grito desde abajo Relena. (Mejor, bajemos a desayunar. (Mejor.  
  
Heero sentía el ruido del mar azotarse contra su cara. Le encantaba apoyarse en la proa, y dejar que el viento buscase lo que su hermoso trenzado no podía descubrir. Cada noche de luna nueva, hacia el ritual para llevar los besos hasta su cama. Ese chico... Tenia que volver a verlo. Había algo en el... Quizás su aire de asesino. Era indudable. Se decía que habitaban algunos en los bosques aledaños al castillo. A lo mejor, Quatre había dado con ellos, y por eso seguía vivo. El puerto estaba a solo cuatro días de viaje a caballo, cinco con la desviación al circo. Ahora estaba sobre el barco a punto de zarpar a su tierra, tan lejana, tan pura. (N/A( si, cambie el personaje, aquí Heero tiene familia, un hermano al cual le manda dinero para que estudie( Si, Quatre seguía vivo, el viaje duraría un mes, a los sumo dos. Ya estaban en otoño, llegaría a casa en pleno invierno, la primavera llegaba antes a Cipango, En esa época partiría. Llegaría justo a tiempo, siete meses mas tarde. La reina por esos días ya estaría dando a luz, puesto que estaba embarazada antes de anunciarlo. Si, aprovecharían la distracción para ir al bosque, salvar a Quatre, destronarla, y rezaría por encontrar a su chico... Pero lo ultimo, ya era casi ilusión. No lo creía posible.  
  
La Reina descansaba de nada. Comía uvas mientras se acariciaba el vientre. Incluso, si algo salía mal, y perdía el hijo, no había forma de perder, había encontrado a una chica que quería irse al bosque, embarazada del mismo tiempo que ella, y la había encerrado en una de sus habitaciones. Lloraba todo el día, invocando el nombre de Wufei. No le hacia caso. Solo cerraba la puerta del closet. Pensaba en le consejo del Necro, de hacerse querer por el pueblo. Preocupada, tomo el espejo, y se miro. Era muy bella, no entendía el significado de esas palabras. El pueblo la amaba. Recordó el espejo mágico. En el apuro, fue hacia el, y pidió ver al príncipe. Creyó que la respuesta seria como( no nato, pero resulto ser una imagen del chico durmiendo en una cama. Arriba de su cabecera, estaba el signo de los Asesinos. El signo secreto. Por el momento, no habría nada que hacer. Debía dejarlo allí.  
  
Lo subieron a un carretón para llevarlo a la cueva que se llamaba Own. En realidad era un santuario, donde se encerraba a una virgen escogida para adivinar. Own, pese a no ser muy clarividente, y ser asesina, había sido elegida por los espíritus. Ella era la razón de que Traize y los demás vivieran en el bosque. Ella quería ser hechicera, solo así podría estar cerca de Traize, ser su mujer, y aprender magia. Pero una virgen no había llegado aun al templo, y ella debía permanecer hasta que llegara. Ella los espero a la entrada, con su mirada llena de roció, empapada, y apoyada en la roca como contraste, su cuerpo estaba enfundado en aquellas batas blancas. Bajaron al chico, ella les dijo donde recostarlo. No describiré el ritual, por respeto al verdadero, además, nadie no iniciado puede verlo. Al salir, les informo de lo ocurrido solo a Traize y Sally. Fue lo que pensaban. Incluso Sally tenia una versión para los chicos. (Chicos, les diré que este niño que me han traído es humano, es un príncipe (le explico a Traize y Sally (Es un príncipe. Veo que alguien le ha querido matar, pero que decidió dejarlo vivir, tal vez para evitar la maldición. Sobre el pesa un hechizo de confusión condicionado, esto es, recuperara su memoria a la vista de un elemento, y de una persona en especial. Al parecer, alguien ha decidido que permanezca oculto a los ojos humanos. No podemos ir contra ese destino y darle su memoria de vuelta. (Puedes saber al menos de que reino es( (Es el príncipe de Sanc. No han ido últimamente al pueblo, no es verdad( (No, lo solemos rodear, Lady Own. (Entonces sabrían que el príncipe desapareció durante una cacería. Se encontraron solo sus ropas en el bosque junto a un charco de sangre, y huesos, y algunos mechones de su pelo. Los tres miraron a un tiempo a Quatre. Se escuchaban fuera las voces de los chicos jugando, riendo, cantando. Own tenia la edad de Zechs y Sally. Bajo la mirada, pensando en la felicidad perdida. El destino es inexorable. (Los dioses... (continuo la bruja. (los dioses siempre me hablan de la muerte de nuestra raza. Quedamos muy pocos, y la única salvación es juntarnos con los humanos. Ustedes ya saben, no es por la sangre que se hereda el alma de asesino, es por el destino. No podemos decir que hayan verdaderos linajes, cuando es una sombra intransmisible, como la de aquel necromancer que lo es por herencia, pero su alma tiende hacia la luz. Quien ha hecho esto, o intentado hacerlo, se ha retractado, el ciervo blanco fue quien se ha sacrificado para salvar la vida de este joven. Si lo pensamos, es el espíritu del ciervo quien lo ha hecho entrar a su casa. El destino esta escrito. El bosque empezara a morir dentro de poco, y será este chico quien de algún modo salvara la raza. Es en la próxima primavera, en fecha sagrada, cuando vengan por el a llevarlo a su trono. Antes, estará bajo la protección y el cuidado de los asesinos. (Eso quiere decir que... (Traize no entendía nada. (Lo que dije, no hay dobleces. Deben cuidarlo al menos hasta la primavera. (Bien, comprendo eso. (Sally necesitaba saber una ultima cosa del chico( Conozco un poco estas cosas, y me parece que le faltara algo... (El necromancer debió hacer un corte cadena, liberarlo de lo que lo une al mundo, sus ataduras, con borrado de cerebro incluido. Si necesitan otra cosa... (Si ( Se apresuro Sally. (Es sobre Duo. (Que hay con Duo( Veamos... ( se inclino sobre el fuego sagrado, miro a los lados de la caverna, forrados con hiervas secas de todas las clases, tomo varias, un poco. Las echo al fuego, y varios brillos salieron de las llamas. (Tiene el corazón atado... Si, el es la razón por la cual el necromancer regresara. Es mas bien el quien ha atado a aquel brujo atolondrado (rió un poco. (es francamente adorable. Lo recuerdas, Sally, ese chico hacia cosas increíbles. El destino es... Vaya, es el destino. (Vaya destino.  
  
El rey estaba desanimado después de la desaparición de Quatre. Nunca había confiado en los brujos, además, no habían dicho que Quatre estaba muerto, sino que le príncipe estaba muerto. Personalmente no le importaba mucho que no volviera el príncipe, sino le dolía que no volviera su hijo. Pero lentamente el espíritu de la resignación estaba acancerando su alma. Ya tendría otro hijo, el problema político estaba resuelto, gobernaría en ese caso el hijo del principal, el primer ministro, quien estaba en su puesto mas por su capacidad que por su linaje. Su esposa nunca se había preocupado de las leyes del país, ni de la gente. En realidad, vivía en su mundo, entre sus cortinajes, sus vestidos, sus libros, y sus cuentos. En su propia burbuja. En cierto modo, se parecía en eso a Quatre. El se escondía tras su burbuja dorada, pero la de el era luminosa, clara, trasparente. La de el la hacían los animales, las plantas. La burbuja de ella era del color gris. No ignoraba que un necromancer frecuentaba las habitaciones de la reina. Hacia tiempo que no sentía el detestable olor a muerte que traía consigo. Decía el mago del reino que era un necromancer que no le gustaba serlo, lo era por naturaleza, pero para el nada significaban esos poderes, era un chico que poseía una hermosa aura, pero la escondía bajo sus luces. Decía que una vez lo vieron bailando con un muchacho desconocido en el pueblo, y que durante esos instantes, no se había dado cuenta que era observado. Decía también que la ultima vez que lo había visto, su aura había cambiado por completo. No se lo había visto desde que acompaño a Quatre. Seguro el sabría algo, seguro el destino era intenso, y cruel, y que ese chico había sido una herramienta, un juguete del destino. Del dolor que ciega, se había alejado. En vez de rezar por la muerte y perdición del necromancer, había rezado por el. Y eso era lo que rompió la cadena del destino original, para crear una nueva, de un nuevo mundo, mas bella, y mas tierna. Eso, hay chicos que deben cambiar el mundo todos los siglos, e indudablemente, el Necro y su hijo lo eran. Fuera donde fuera que estés, Quatre, rezaba, mi espíritu te acompañará, y protegerá siempre, hijo mío. Ten pro seguro que si vuelves, te recibiré con los brazos abiertos.  
  
Caminaron de vuelta a casa en silencio. Blancarenas se había dormido sobre los cueros en la carreta. La bruja de Own seguía despidiéndolos con la mano hasta que estaban bien lejos, desde su cueva. (Llegando a casa, lo bañaremos. Vivirá con nosotros, aunque no sea asesino. No debe salir de la casa, o sus inmediaciones. Cuando vayamos a trabajar, el se mantendrá en casa, sin enterarse que hacemos. Ya no habrán peleas sobre el bañarse, cocinar o lavar, porque el será el encargado de hacerlo. A cambio, le otorgaremos protección y estabilidad. Entendido( (Si!! (A coro. (Lo único malo, (suspiro Noein (es que ya no queda ropa de chico. Solo de chica. Tendrá que soportarlo un tiempo. Blancarenas se desperezo en medio de la carreta. Se vio rodeado de seres extraños. Vio las hojas de los árboles cayendo. (Esta comenzando el otoño. (Sugirió Relena. (El otoño( (Levantaron todos la vista hacia el cielo, que lucia nublado. Y vieron con los árboles, el dorado y rojo de sus hojas. (Donde estamos( (Pregunto Blancarenas. Lo miraron, parecía no recordar la noche anterior. Le habían explicado al despertar en la cueva que se había perdido, y que viviría con ellos un tiempo. (Cerca de tu hogar. (No, yo no tengo hogar. En reino Sanc no hay otoño, los árboles son sempiternos, no se le caen las hojas en invierno. (Es cierto. (Zechs miro hacia lo alto. (En el tiempo que vivimos aquí, nunca había nevado, ni las hojas se habían secado. (La bruja hablo que el bosque moriría de a poco. (Es el destino. (Sally estaba conmovida. (para nacer el nuevo mundo, primero debemos destruir el mundo donde estamos. (Por completo( (Loas ojos de Duo miraban incrédulos a Sally. (No lo sabemos. En los astros esta escrito, sea como sea, siempre cometemos errores. Siempre la sociedad es injusta. (Wufei bajo la cabeza. Recordó la chica de la cual le habían apartado hacia dos meses. La presentía cerca, pero algo no le permitía llegar a donde estaba el. La sentía llorar su nombre. (Wufei, no te pongas así, amigo. (Duo le paso la mano por los hombros, y miro al cielo, suspirando. Seguían caminando sin perder el ritmo. Wufei le iba a responder con un golpe, cuando reconoció en los ojos de Duo su propia mirada de dolor, del dolor de estar lejos y no saber de quien se ama. Era una mirada que no correspondía con lo que se conocía de Duo. De repente sonrió, y comenzó a cantar. (somo asesinos, si se;or, nosostros lo matamos, de lo mejoooor. (Aj, Duo, ya empezaste de nuevo. (Deja de cantar eso. (Tu no paras, eh.... Sally sonrió ante el paso de viento. Sea como sea, las cosas que de verdad importan, nunca mueren, ni nunca cambian.  
  
Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde la llegada de Blancarenas a la cabaña de los asesinos, y a veces se preguntaban como es que las cosas funcionaban antes que llegara. Si bien durante un tiempo uso ropa de Relena, la única que se ajustaba muy bien a cualquier tiempo, no le molestaba. Luego trajeron mas tela que coser, con la cual hicieron a Relena un traje similar al de las chicas, pero con el mismo cuello de camisa que a su hermano. A Quatre le cosieron unos pantalones largos, no eran de combate, eran para estar en casa. No usaba botas, sino unos mocasines con calcetas cuando hacia frío, y eso estaba siendo muy seguido. También vestía una camisa simple, y una chaqueta sin mangas. Para salir, tenia una casaca similar a la camisa, de cuero, de esas anchas, con un gorro que se ajustaba a la cabeza, protegiéndole las orejas, todo forrado en chiporro. (N/A( es una palabra que explica una revestidura por dentro de la chaqueta, que es de lana de oveja, con esa textura.( Pero casi nunca salía, mas que ir por leña o agua, a pocos pasos de la cabaña. Dormía en el cuarto, con los demás chicos, el mismo día de su llegada le habían construido una cama del mismo modo que habían hecho las suyas. Allí ninguno sabia demasiado de construcción, pero se las apañaban bien, se las tenían que ingeniar para su supervivencia. Era dura su vida, trabajaban de mercenarios, o mejor dicho de sicarios. Pero no tenían lo suficiente para vivir en la ciudad, el derecho de establecimiento, el coste de todo, por eso se habían instalado en lo profundo del bosque. Allí no pagaban derecho de calle, de agua, o de retiro de basura. Pero estaban muy lejos. Tenían que caminar mucho, siquiera para salir a una carretera, en busca de trabajo. Traize y Zechs trataban de que se les aceptara en algún ejercito, y las chicas de trabajar de costureras, cuidando niños, o similares, pero no siempre llegaban con dinero a casa. Solían irse por unos días, o unas semanas, para volver cansados y hambrientos. Pero algo les hacía sonreír cuando agotados caminaban por los campos nevados. Era que en casa ahora siempre había alguien, el fuego se mantenía encendido, una comida caliente siempre lista, y una casa impecable. Blancarenas, con su sonrisa, aliviaba todo lo mal que lo podrían haber pasado en el viaje. El clima habia enloquecido, tal como lo anunciaron los bosques al batir sus ramas. Habia nieve, y mas alla, desierto, tan duro como siempre.  
  
//N /A( Dejare hasta aquí esta capitulo. // 


	6. La dulzura de la muerte tras el velo Due...

Blancarenas 

La Dulzura de la Muerte Tras el Velo. 

_Duerme, Quatre, bajo el sueño eterno._

Heero llego a casa cuando el invierno ya se declaraba en consolidación de la nueva estación.  El viento soplaba como siempre, y las casas seguían allí, sin moverse, con las mismas mujeres atendiendo la colada, temiendo que fuera a llover. Su madre estaba allí, no entre ellas. Hizo un rodeo, sin que nadie lo viera en el pueblo, era otro guerrero mas que volvía de alguno de sus trabajos. Vestía la ropa típica de viaje que usaban en su pueblo. Su única diferencia eran sus ojos azules, tan extraños. Una de las cosas que lo habían empujado y decidido a ser montero eran las ganas de ver si era o no extranjero. Ahora volvía, después de tantas lunas, a su tierra, a su casa, a los rincones callados donde jugaba al escondite en su niñez, o mas bien se entrenaba para el futuro que tenían reservada a su casta. 

Entro por el patio de atrás de su casa. Desmonto sin hacer ruido. Inclinada sobre la batea, estaba su madre. Tenia la espalda mas encorvada, y sus arrugas estaban mucho mas profundas. Seguramente lavaba ajeno para saldar una que otra cuenta. Desde que había muerto su padre, ella había mantenido así esa gran casa, sin perder nunca su porte de señora, una dignidad que algunas reinas poseen por naturaleza, y pierden por vanidad. 

Ella pareció sentirlo, se puso en alerta, se enderezo y se despejo la ancha frente, inspirando muy hondo. La sorpresa le hizo abrió mucho sus ojos. Se dio vuelta tapándose la boca. En ese momento, Heero no era mas que otro montero, pero el olor de un hijo es un recuero constante en la sangre de una madre. Pleno de la emoción que lo hacia temblar, Heero se quito la tela que cubría su boca. 

-Tadaima, okasan.

El viento entonces bailo, también quería ser participe de aquel reencuentro tras diez años.

-Okaeri, Hee-chan.

Ella bajo las manos a su regazo, y se lo quedo contemplando en silencio. Ya era todo un hombre, apuesto, de espaldas anchas. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas cuando otro paso del viento la obligo a sentir otra boqueada de su olor.

-Debes estar cansado, te preparare un baño, deja eso, tu hermano se ocupara de tu equipaje, y tu caballo. 

-Si, madre.

Solo entonces la madre lo abrazo, y le paso una mano por los cabellos. Heero rodeo los hombros de ella con tanta suavidad como ella lo tocaba. 

-Madre, deja eso que te ayu...

Un joven de ojos castaños apareció entonces en la puerta, vestido como estudiante, sus ojos se agrandaron aun mas cuando reconoció la silueta de aquel rostro esculpido con el olor de los mares y desiertos.

-Hermano! Heero! Has vuelto! -Y se lanzo a abrazarle. Al contrario que la mayoría de la gente de aquella raza, el era desde siempre muy expresivo, y cariñosos con todos los demás. Heero lo acepto entre sus brazos, acariciando su cabello, sintiéndole ronronear. -Te extrañé mucho, hermano.

-Yo también, Shaoran, te extrañé mucho. Veo que cuidaste de la casa, y de mama.

-Si, hermano, -se separo de Heero -tal como me lo pediste. El jardín esta en muy buen estado. -Se sorbió los mocos. -Dejare la ropa colgada adentro, madre, no te preocupes. Dame tu equipaje, lo llevare...

-No te molestes, ve a colgar la ropa, yo iré con madre adentro.

-Si, hermano. 

Heero miro alrededor, y noto que su madre seguramente ya habría entrado en la casa. 

Trowa, por su parte, había hablado al dueño del circo acerca de la visita del necromancer. 

-Y me dijo que la reina espera un hijo, seguramente nacerá para la próxima primavera. Seria muy bueno que levantaremos campamento allí esta vez. 

-Si, ya lo creo, te haré caso, Trowa.

-Gracias, señor. Pero debemos estar allí para primavera. 

-Eso se vera, hijo, creo que el clima esta muy extraño.

Los animales se mostraban muy inquietos e irritables, difíciles de dominar. Cada vez se estaban poniendo menos cariñosos, y mas rebeldes en los entrenamientos. 

-Si. -Trowa miro las jaulas pensativo. -El clima del mundo cambio al morir ese bosque. El efecto del aleteo de una mariposa causa una tormenta. El caos ha llegado.

Blancarenas cocinaba delicioso, lo hacia cantando, y con el agua pura de los pozos, hierbas del bosque, aromaticas y sabrosas, cocinaba pan, y al arroz que había en un saco. Los chicos solían traer huevos o piezas de caza en sus expediciones. Casi siempre dormían todos en casa, pero iban muy seguido a trabajar. Sally solía irse lejos, junto con Traize y Zechs se quedaban fuera mas o menos una semana. La gente estaba desconcertada con el clima, era una inquietud que se leía en cada ciudad por la que pasaban. Duo se angustiaba cuando al acercarse la luna nueva el cielo lucia nublado. El y Relena casi no salían, solo acompañados por mayores. Duo casi siempre se preocupaba que hubiera leña, y agua, salía a buscar carne, y huevos, y algunas hiervas, pero volvía casi siempre con las manos vacías, y el carcaj lleno. Los animales seguro habían huido a un bosque mejor provisto de vegetales. O habían muerto, que era lo mas probable.

Wufei y Noein se turnaban un poco para estar en casa. No se desaparecían tanto como los mas mayores, pero tampoco se les veía muy seguido. El trabajo era duro, y la paga era poca. Si al menos fueran mayores... No se les permitía establecerse tampoco por la edad. 

Pero tenían la esperanza en la primavera. La primavera llegaría con sus trigos, dorados como el pelo de quien ahora cuidaban, como el cabello de Blancarenas.

Heero tras cenar en casa, soltó el saco de dinero que traía, y otro. Su madre y su hermano miraron estupefactos aquella cantidad, era sorprendente. No era solo el pago de la reina, también los muchos jornales de trabajo honrado que soportó Heero. 

-Hijo, con este dinero te podrás comprar tierras, y establecerte aquí. Ya no tendrás que viajar, y tu hermano podrá estudiar tranquilamente. 

-Madre, usted puede comprar las tierras que quiera, y manejarlas como la señora que es. Ya no tendrá que lavar ajeno. Yo deje un asunto pendiente, tenia mucho tiempo libre entre este, y decidí venir a entregarles esto personalmente. Le prometo volver luego.

La madre agacho la cabeza con angustia, sabia en su corazón que pasaba.

-Hijo, no prometas cosas que no vas a cumplir. Tu corazón esta lejos de aquí, lo veo en tus ojos. Ah, hijo, heredaste los ojos de tu abuelo. Madre siempre le lloraba. Se iba, dicen, después de tres meses, siempre dejando a mama con un nuevo hijo en las entrañas. Volvía para verlo nacer, otros tres meses, y ya partía de nuevo. Heredaste de el tus ojos, tus ojos que hablan del mar, y las estrellas que se contemplan en tierra lejana. 

-Madre...

-Si tu destino es ser montero, sea. Solo debe ser tu deseo. Nacer de ti.

-Así es, madre. Yo nunca quise ser un necromancer, pero recibí el entrenamiento. Me he dejado llevar por los sentimientos, y ahora soy un nuevo tipo de hechicero.

-Aun no te has iniciado totalmente en ese nombre. Y te diré algo, todos se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos, pero pocos tienen la valentía de reconocerlos. Yo solo quiero ver a mis dos hijos felices, y sin culpas. -Les tomo las manos y les dedico una sonrisa a cada uno. 

-Madre...

-Ya, ya, hijos. Ahora nos vamos a dormir, si. A tu hermano le queda poco para terminar, solo un mes, te pido que te quedes a su graduación, y si deseas partir, te p[ido que al menos vuelvas a mi llamado.

-Escuchaba tu voz preocupada a través de los mares.

-Así es. Le pedía al viento te diera las buenas noches antes de acostarte. Ahora he visto, hijo, que tu asunto pendiente será tu gran prueba, la que te convierta en mago de verdad. Ahora, a dormir. Debéis descansar. Mañana te presentare a las vecinas. 

-Ay, no, madre...

-Ah, déjame sentirme orgullosa de decir, miren, mi hijo ha vuelto, y esta muy guapo...

Los sirvientes del palacio corrían de un lado a otro, unos con vasijas de agua tibia, otros, con telas blancas húmedas cortadas, unos a lavarlas, otros las llevaban para que fueran utilizadas. Los gritos de la reina se escuchaban hasta en los mas recónditos espacios, despertando las almas de los que dormían desde hace siglos en las paredes. ¿Que Será ese ruido? Se preguntaban unos a otros los fantasmas. La reina esta dando a luz a un heredero. La luz dorada retumbaba haciendo correr la voz por los pasillos. Pero si ya hay un heredero, sigue vivo, al amparo de sus antepasados! Respondían las pinturas. El rey, que solo el las podía escuchar, se detuvo jadeando en el camino a la recamara de la reina. Que era lo que escuchaba? Pero las voces del consejo de los antiguos callaron. Estaba la reina como prioridad. El rey siguió su camino, ya sabia que preguntar a las esferillas. La musiquilla de las pobres esferas no mentía.

El niño nació, gordo, bello, y sano. La reina lo miro casi con alivio. Dentro del armario, una chica lloraba, pero nadie la oía. Su piel estaba blanca de no ver la luz del sol. El rey alzo entre sus manos aquel bultito blanco, para depositarlo en el lecho, sobre el corazón de la bruja. Era un hermoso varón, estaba sano. Pero las luces habían prendido en la cabeza del rey. Lo volteo, tenia la marca real en la piel, era innegable que era su hijo. Mas no la del heredero. Lo que significaba que Quatre seguía vivo.

Los fuegos artificiales se elevaban al cielo, y la gente bailaba. El festival de la primavera había coincidido con otro nacimiento en la familia real, los campos habían florecido tras aquel duro invierno, los animales estaban bien otra vez. Había mucho que celebrar. Pero mas que nada, celebraban la esperanza.

Trowa miraba el cielo desde un cerro, algo lejano. Pensaba en lo cerca que estaban y la excitación de sentirse por fin cerca de aquel momento tan esperado, al fin vería a Quatre de nuevo. Pensó en el talismán y la cuchilla que escondía entre sus ropas, siempre que pensaba en el lo hacia. 

Se pregunto donde estaba Heero.

El necromancer avanzaba a caballo, un poco retrasado, pero debía asegurar aquella compra de tierras. Su madre se había despedido de el con preocupación y una vaga duda, que no quiso pronunciar. Era obvio, si no miraba a mujer alguna. Su hermano iba a casarse, y se iba a hacer cargo de las tierras. Eso era bueno, siempre era bueno tener donde regresar. Un poco disperso hallo los ríos, y los lugares del agua. El invierno no había tenido nada de particular en su tierra, pero aquí parecía haber afectado. Cuando dio cuenta del bosque que ya había muerto, se sintió algo culpable de haber muerto al dios. Pero la naturaleza sigue su curso, y un nuevo bosque estaba naciendo. Siguió a caballo hasta la entrada de la ciudad. Esta vez se presento con ropas de ciudadano, y como Orin Lowel. Los guardias confirmaron los datos, había dejado huellas de su arribo. Y siguió adelante. 

Se alegro de haber llegado a tiempo al festival. Recorrió las calles con asombro, con su rostro y su cabello al descubierto. Algunos miraban con sorpresa sus ojos, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. No vio a aquel hermoso bailarín, con quien danzara el festival pasado, pero si se encontró con Catherine. 

-Heero!

-Catherine... No me llames así, ahora soy Orin. 

-Muy bien, Orin, gusto de verte. Que coincidencia que nos hayamos encontrado acá. Debe ser el destino.

-Si, es el destino. -Heero bajo la cabeza.

Las luces nocturnas pendían de cables, lámparas pequeñas en filas hacían decorados hermosos aunque nada de sutiles, mas bien muy llamativos, alegres.

-Estamos aquí con el circo. Puedes venir con nosotros, si quieres.

-Si, necesito ver a Trowa.

-Si, el te ha estado esperando, pero hoy fue al cerro a ver las luces. Vuelve mañana.

Heero se alerto. Sabia lo que significaba. Ella compartía su tienda con Trowa.

-Bien, pasare la noche en alguna posada. -En eso un borracho se apoyo en el hombro de Heero -Que quiere, buen hombre.

-Celebrar el nacimiento del niño, hic, el hijo del rey ha nacido.

-Bien, -Se desprendió del molesto abrazo. -Muchas gracias por el dato. Nos vemos. 

-Si. -Respondió ella. -Nos vemos.

Trowa vio desde el cerro algo que no esperaba. Una mujer, un poco mas abajo, huyendo, y casi a punto de dar a luz. La ayudo, y cuando tubo a aquel hermoso bebe en brazos, supo que se trataba de un asesino, y ella era una Nikkey, igual que el. Una mujer que huía en ese estado, eso significaban problemas... O una gran pista. La dejo dormida en una cueva, y al amanecer bajo de la loma a buscar cobija y alimento para ella.

Duo miraba el cielo. Era el día del festival, y ellos no querían aparecer en publico. Había un problema con Traize, y tenían suficiente alimento. Parecía una encerrona. No había excusa para salir. Estaba furioso. Por eso se había ido a su lugar de observación secreto. Tenia la ilusión de volver a ver los ojos azules que le habían amado.

El amanecer llegaba, consumando solo esa esperanza. Duo solo tenia ganas de llorar.

Trowa encontró a Heero, y le enseñó el lugar donde había dejado a la chica. La había ayudado sin preguntar, y ella se había ido. Volvieron al pueblo, tomaron su equipaje, y se dieron a seguir el rastro. El péndulo de Heero haría el trabajo. 

Hilde huyo por el bosque, apenas se sintió mejor. Se sentía morir, pero igual continuaba, tenia que encontrar a Wufei, y darle su hijo. Sentía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Eso la hacia avanzar por el bosque sin descanso. También sin temer, pero en mejores condiciones, la según Trowa y Heero. Que mejor para encontrar rastros de los asesinos, que dos medio asesinos, que caminaban por el bosque. 

La reina descanso dos días, o mas bien dicho, se dedico a hacerles la vida imposible dos días. Cuando la nodriza se hubo llevado al crío, se sentó con sus nuevos poderes acumulados frente al espejo, aquel que su hijo la ultima vez le había impedido ocupar hasta ahora, e hizo la invocación mágica. Se dio cuenta que la muchacha que mantenía encerrada había huido, pero eso ya no importaba, su hijo había nacido sano. Además, estaba segura que iría tras los asesinos. Y vio a Quatre sonriente y sano. Termino de usarlo, y lo dejo a un lado. Un sirviente le traía frutas en un plato. Vio la manzana, y supo que para sacarlo del camino, tendría que matarlo con sus propias manos.

Quatre había vivido feliz ese tiempo. Parecía no importarle el pasado que no recordaba. Ese día todos habían salido por hierbas, y si encontraban algo de comer. El bosque estaba brotando, y el sol se sentía muy cálido. Estaba solo en casa, barriendo el jardín de rosas. Traize y Sally se empezaban a preguntar si no era mejor dejarlo así, con su felicidad intacta. 

Pero el destino no se detiene.

Cuando la manzana emergió del caldero, la puso en una cesta, y uso el hechizo simple de ocultar. Se situó en la estrella de trasporte, y se situó cerca del alma de Quatre. Apareció en forma de anciana. Quatre sin dúdalo, dejo caer la escoba y la ayudo unos pasos.

-Gracias, hijo, muchas gracias, pero estoy muy cansada, y quisiera un vaso de agua.

-Si, madre, se lo traigo enseguida.

Dorothy se pregunto si no la habría reconocido. El nunca la había llamado madre de todas maneras.

-Muchas gracias, hijo. -Bebió todo el vaso, suspiro, y se lo devolvió. -como agradecimiento, te doy esta rica manzana.

-Gracias. Me muero por darle una mascada, pero la dejare para después, para comerla con los chicos.

-No, hijo, mira, que te dejare doce si quieres, pero quiero verte comiendo esa.

-Gracias, madre, -Y se la llevo a la boca. 

Basto una mordida para que expulsaran del paraíso a Adán y Eva. Basto una mordida para que Quatre y Blancarenas cayeran. 

Solo quedaban dos minutos. Y moriría. 

Dorothy soltó una carcajada de triunfo, y se desapareció en humo. Hilde la sintió, y alcanzo a llegar al jardín de rosas antes de desmayarse.

Trowa corrió a socorrer a Hilde, la tomo en brazos, y la llevo adentro. Le dio un poco de agua. 

Heero, en cambio, reconoció la risa. Camino hasta donde la había sentido, y encontró a Quatre en el suelo.

Demasiado tarde?

////////////////Notas de Autor: La vez pasada no puse mi opinión del capitulo, es que me duele la mano. Me estoy sobre esforzando por terminar la historia a tiempo, pues pronto entrare a estudiar, y créanme que tardo en concentrarme, y escribir, además que esta historia en especial es bastante difícil de seguir, pese a que no es muy buena. El crecimiento experimentado por los personajes es tan sobre humano como poco común, esto provoca que sea una fantasía. A mi me gustaría poder escribir cosas con las que se sintieran identificados con los personajes, creo que en mis historias lo logro, los originales, pero mas bien mis originales también hablan de fantasías. Son los poemas los que traducen mejor la realidad en mi, creo que es mi genero preferido. Ácido, esta historia es muy romántica e idealista. Aunque igual me gusta mucho escribirla. Dejen su opinión, mi correo es jakito_kun@hotmail.com.


	7. Las Horas mas oscuras de la Noche, es ta...

Blancarenas

Capitulo 7: Las Horas Mas Oscuras de la Noche, es También Donde las Estrellas se Ven mas Claras.

Heero miro al chico por el cual rezaba todos los días. Estaba desmayado, inconsciente. Le tomo, y vio que su alma aún luchaba en su cuerpo. Echó el hechizo de congelar funciones vitales, para mantenerle y crearle un coma. Sus colores volvieron levemente. Lo tomó en brazos, y lo cargó hasta la cabaña, que tenia un hechizo simple de puerta, pero bastante poderoso. Heero gasto buena parte de su energía en sacarlo. Entró, y tendió su cuerpo sobre la mesa. Trowa entró con la chica tras de él. La dejó sobre la cama que se encontraba en la planta baja, la misma donde había pasado Quatre su primera noche. 

-Rápido, dame los instrumentos.

-Si. -Trowa se palpo la ropa, y palideció. -Los deje en casa. En la tienda. Como iba solamente a dar auxilio a la chica, y después nos vinimos tras su pista...

Heero se puso en pie, y se giro a mirarlo. El rostro de Trowa pareció palidecer más.

-Ya sabes dónde está el caballo.

Trowa asintió, y salió corriendo. No se atrevería a no volver? Al instante volvió, y miro recién el cuerpo que Heero había tendido en la mesa. Le acaricio los cabellos, el rostro, los labios. Parecía muy conmovido. 

-Volveré a salvarlo. Cuídalo hasta entonces Heero. 

Salió corriendo por segunda vez, Heero puso los ojos en blanco. 

-Y que es lo que he estado haciendo? Condenado chiquillo. Veamos, ya esta bien, habría que pedir protección a las hadas del bosque, si aun siguen vivas con los Goleb Duhr, aquellas moles que cuidan de las mas débiles. En caso contrario, se llenaria de Banshees, cosa muy desagradable. Harían mas difícil el trabajo del Dragon Nival. -Con flores de terciopelo rodeándolo, estará bien. -hizo un movimiento, saco su corta espada, e hizo un circulo como cortándolo alrededor, y las flores aparecieron rebasando la mesa donde estaba Quatre. -Y esa chica, mh, habrá que atenderla. -Sintió el  niño llorar afuera, y lo trajo al interior. La chica pareció despertar. Había un lugar como una silla hendida, perfecto como cuna. Bueno, no seria un Argusthat, pero al menos serviria. Dejó el niño allí, y lo acerco a la madre. Le hizo un hechizo de recuperar el cansancio. Ella tomó al niño. Heero fue por agua para que se lavase. Se sentó de espaldas a ella a cuidar a Quatre. Sentía chapotear el agua, y usar la tela blanca que había. Frente a la cama había un espejo. Miro hacia arriba, y fue a ver si le encontraba algo de ropa blanca. Encontró unas prendas, y se las llevo, a ella y unas telas sin ocupar para el bebé, que estaba cubierto con una blusa y cueros. 

-Gracias. Eres un asesino?

-No, solo vine por él -apunto a Quatre. -Vine a buscarlo, pero veo que llegaron antes.

La reina se acicaló muy bonita, estaba muy feliz, pensando que ahora Quatre no se salvaría. Además, ese día su hijo seria presentado al reino como príncipe, era el sexto día. La nodriza se lo tenia listo al final del pasillo. Su rostro lucía radiante, era un día muy feliz. Casi tan feliz como el de su matrimonio, cuando al fin pudo salir de la casa de sus padres. El sacerdote tomo de sus brazos al niño, y lo elevo al sol, implorando al dios una plegaria que ella no podía entender, pero que todos inclinaban la cabeza, excepto ella y su señor. 

Traize se detuvo, un pájaro negro volaba entre los árboles secos que estaban floreciendo. Sally se detuvo a su lado.

-Debemos volver a la cabaña. Alguien ha deshecho el hechizo de la puerta. 

Corrieron a su casa lo mas rápido que podían. Llegaron cerca del medio día, el fuego permanecía encendido, pero la escoba estaba tirada en el suelo. Temblaron, hasta Relena ese día había salido, con Duo y Wufei habían ido a entrenar. Zechs y Noein habían salido a buscar setas... Hombre, estaban en edad. Desenvainaron, y caminaron sin hacer ruido. Al entrar, vieron la mesa llena y rebosante de flores, un hombre sentado frente a esta, rezando, y sobre la cama a una chica durmiendo, con un bebe en brazos. Envainaron sus espadas, y entraron. Heero los miró como saludo.

-Cómo te atreves a entrar en morada ajena? -Traize avanzo hasta el con actitud furiosa, sin quitarse las botas. Sally se las desabrochó en la puerta. Eran botas élficas, no se podía entrar asi como asi en un lugar como aquel.

-Estaba la puerta abierta. -Sonrió Heero.

-Cuanto tiempo, necromancer. No me reconoces, demonio de pacotilla?

-Eh? Sally Po? Cuantas lunas sin verte!

-Si, muchas. Nunca pensé en reencontrarme contigo en estas circunstancias. 

-Nada dichosas por lo demás. -Entonces los recién llegados notaron a Blancarenas en medio de las flores. -Lo encontré así, llegué un poco tarde. 

-cómo encontraste la casa?

-Yo no lo hice, fue ella -hizo un gesto hacia Hilde -es medio asesina, mi compañero la encontró pariendo en el bosque, y le ayudó. Cuando bajo a buscarle abrigo, ella desapareció, y le seguimos el rastro sin pensar. El es el príncipe Quatre, solo cuando el llegue de vuelta, podremos despertarlo. 

-Mh, la medio asesina que encontró Wufei.

-El hijo es tres cuartos, se ve por la luna al final de su espalda, es hijo de Wufei. -Sally lo tomo, y lo volvió a dejar. -La ropa la tomaste de nosotros.

-No suelo viajar con ropa de chica en mi bolso.

Sally lo miro, tenia el mismo aire de arrogante que inventan los demasiado tímidos cuando no deben. El chico había crecido mucho en porte, y magia. Pero le faltaba un poder, que pronto llegaría.

-Los chicos no saben quien es Blancarenas en verdad. Lo sabes tú?

-Yo le puse ese nombre. La reina quiso matarlo. Ya lo he impedido dos veces.

-Bien. La chica se queda con nosotros, en cuanto llegue tu amigo, tomas a ese chico, y haces muy lejos de aquí el ritual, en lo profundo del bosque. 

-Así hay que hacerlo. La era de los dioses y dragones ya se esta terminando.

-Es cierto. Iré a buscar a la bruja de Own. -Traize se puso en pie, y salió corriendo.

-Ella me ayudara a mantenerlo con vida antes que llegue Trowa.

-Eso espero. Tu amigo llegara el próximo amanecer. Ella vendrá antes que el sol termine de caer. Entonces podrás descansar. Lo necesitas. -Le sirvió algo de leche.

-Gracias.

Trowa había corrido lo mas que pudo a caballo, había ayudado en un parto, viajado todo un día y dos noches, y ya bien entrada la noche llego a la ciudad, que aun celebraba el nacimiento del niño. Fue al circo, y entro despacio a su tienda. Se imaginaba lo que su ausencia podía provocar. Tomo algo de agua, y los artefactos mágicos. Se aseguro que estuvieran allí, también algo de ropa, y salió de nuevo, amparado por la oscuridad. 

Le esperaban otras diez horas de viaje.

Llegando el tardecer, Traize llego acompañando a la bruja de Own, con todo sus aparatos. Vio a Heero, y supo quien era, pero el chico tenia una mirada luminiscente.

-No pareces necromancer. -Le dijo como saludo.

-No lo soy por voluntad. Me gusta viajar. Soy un montero. -Le respondió Heero.

-Y te gusta hacerle bien a las personas. 

-No se porque lo hice. Sencillamente ha sido el destino lo que me ha llevado a esto. 

-Deberás recuperar energía si quieres sobrevivir al ritual de mañana. -Ella repuso dejando su bolso con hiervas fantásticas y misteriosas.

Heero asintió, y se levanto de la silla. Quatre había vuelto a perder color. Le acarició el rostro. -Hice todo cuanto pude.

-Lo se, ahora haz algo por ti.

-Ven por aquí, pasa a lavarte, preparare algo de comer, ninguno hemos tomado alimento. 

Heero se lavó, y se cambió ropa. Volvio sintiéndose un poco mejor. Hilde volvia a amamantar al bebé. La bruja recitaba hechizos, renovando el de Heero, que habia perdido fuerza. Traize se quito las botas y se puso a cocinar, mientras Sally fue por pañales para el bebé. En eso se sintieron unas voces. Entraron Zechs, y Noein, con comida, pero sucios. Fueron a lavarse ellos también. Heero tomó unas mantas, y se echo en el piso de la cabaña. Entraron los medianos, y se les explico la situación. Noein miro a Heero durmiendo.

-Pero si no parece mayor que Duo y Relena.

-No lo es, pero es un hombre muy poderoso, tiene el poder de hacer milagros.

-La comida esta lista. -Zechs levanto la olla, pero la volvio a dejar sobre el fogón .-Pero la mase esta ocupada. -Sally tomo unos platos, y los repartieron comieron con cucharas sobre sus rodillas. Encendieron algo ruidosamente las luces. Comieron bien, eso si. Heero al despertar preguntó si se podia ver el techo, era luna nueva. 

-Claro, pero aún no es hora. Descansa otro rato, te avisaré. Si quieres, hazte una cama con esas tablas. Mas alla hay un colchón de virutas. 

Heero estaba en esa faena, cuando llegaron algo ruidosamente dos chicos peleando. Hasta la bruja se distrajo, el niño dejo de chupar, y a Heero le entró risa. Seguro ese era el aire de desorden  y alegria que parecia bajar por las escaleras, y bailar por la casa.

-Hola, llegaaamoooos!!! -Grito Duo.

-Ya, este insoportable se la paso molestando todo el dia. -Wufei lo apuntaba con rabia.

-No es cierto! Solo lo dice porque le mojamos al perder.

-Hermaaanoo!! Relena se abalanzo bailando a los brazos de Zechs, Noein miro como diciendo yo estuve el dia con él. 

Heero se habia quedado de una pieza cuando le vio entrar. Pero se agachó a seguir armando su camastro, tratando de disimular la emoción de encontrarlo, el temblor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Vaya explosión de los astros.

-Vayan a lavarse, y vienen a comer, que se enfría. 

-Sii!! Duo y Relena se pusieron como en guardia, con el dorso de la mano contra la sien, y salieron corriendo. Wufei también. 

-No me ha reconocido. -Hilde tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y temblaba.

-Como si has estado cabizbaja. -La reprendió Heero.

Los chicos volvieron, Heero ayudaba a secar platos en la cocina. Ya los demás estaban al tanto de lo que le sucedía, les daba risa ver a un poderoso mago sufrir como chiquillo que era. Temblaba como una hoja cuando Duo hablaba. 

Entraron los chicos de nuevo, y solo entonces se dieron cuenta de Blancarenas. 

-¿Que ha pasado? ¿Porque hay tanta gente en casa? -Preguntaba Relena.

-Vine por Blancarenas, sabia que estaba entre ustedes. La segui a ella. -Indico a Hilde.

-Hilde! -Gritó Wufei. -Oh, dios, Hilde, amor mío, ¿Estás bien?

-Wufei me recuerdas... -Hilde empezo a llorar otra vez. -estoy tan feliz.... Mira, este es nuestro hijo. -Indico al pequeño que dormia entre las mantas, a su lado.

-Oh, dios mio... -Lo levanto en vilo. El bebe se despertó, y comenzo a moverse, abrió sus ojos, iguales a los de Wufei, pero del color de los de Hilde. A Wufei se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Lo atrajo hacia su seno, y lo abrazó. -Oh, dios mío.

Duo estaba sin habla. Reconoció en los ojos azules de Heero los ojos del chico con quien habia bailado, y había estado soñando, pero ahora parecia mas adulto. Heero lo miro de vuelta, y ambos se sonrojaron. 

-Ya es casi medianoche. -Anunció Traize. -Los que ya comieron a dormir, los que no han comido a comer, y después a la cama, el necromancer siga hasta le segunda escalera, allí hay un lugar aislado para su ritual.

-Gracias. -Pronuncio Heero, y subio hasta allá. Pero que sentido tenía, si esa noche cundía el miedo y la desesperanza. No sabia si Trowa habia traicionado, y Duo estaba cerca, pero le daba miedo acercarse. Hablarle. Le molestaba que ya todos se hubieran dado cuenta. 

Duo subió algo trabajosamente, cuando hizo el observatorio media menos, y pesaba menos también. Siempre le habia gustado ver amancer una noche de luna nueva en especial, y era esa. Tras de él, vinieron unas mantas.Las acomodó para el, y le paso otras a un Heero perplejo. 

-Vaya coincidencia, ¿No, amigo? siempre lo veia en el pueblo, y me daban ganas de acercarme a usted. Solía pasar las noches como esta viendo las estrellas. Hasta que un día decidí acercarme, y sacarle a bailar.

Heero respiraba con dificultad. ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciéndole? ¿Se estaba confesando?

-Yo solía vigilar a las personas, y le veia pasar a usted, con su sonrisa iluminaba todo. Yo creo que desde que lo vi deje de ser necromancer. Cuando me saco a bailar, fue...

-Para mi fue como un sueño hecho realidad. Durante ese baile, llegó un cazador famoso, corriamos riesgos, y nos escondimos acá. Yo no podía salir, junto con Relena, por ser los mas jóvenes. Ya sabe usted que nuestra raza esta a punto de extinguirse. 

-Sí, algo sé. Fuí al festival para verle otra vez, pero usted no estaba.

-A mi no me dejaron ir. 

-Pero recé tanto durante mi viaje para volverle a ver que... -Heero se preguntó qué diablos estaba diciendo, esa clase de cosas no se dicen así...

-Yo tambien rezaba, y miraba las estrellas. Sabe, Heero, yo...

Sus rostros se acercaron, y se dieron un beso. Sus cuerpos se necesitaban, aquel era uno de esos encuentros que no se pueden olvidar.

Duo sintio los labios delgados y dulces que tenia Heero, este, por el contrario, sintio sobre los suyos unos carnosos y apasionados. Se separaron, para besarse con los ojos. Duo se arrojó a sus brazos. Heero ya habia acomoado las mantas. Se tendio hacia atrás, acariciando el rostro de Duo y su larga cabellera, de espaldas sobre el piso, mirando el fabuloso techo de estrellas. Duo se aferro a él con todo el deseo de saberse amado, el baile se lo habia dicho. Su elemento era el viento, le mandaba besos y caricias, y el viento le traía sus respuestas. Pero aquel día de sueño acabaría a la mañana siguiente, y el necromancer ahora mago, debía descansar. Se acomodó a su lado como pudo, y lo hizo dormir entre caricias. 

Trowa llego agotado al amanecer. Traize y Sally habian estado turnándose junto con Zechs, y Noein para cuidar a Blancarenas, y a Hilde, con el niño los estaba viendo Wufei. Lo hicieron tenderse en el camastro que habia hecho Heero. Durmió durante mucho tiempo. Como Heero y Duo, que durmieron abrazados.

La reina esa noche notó que sus planes no andaban, algo no andaba bien, ese chico parecía estar protegido por un dios. Un presentimiento la llenó de noche oscura. Fue al lugar donde habia dejado el hígado que supuestamente era de Quatre, y lo encontró intacto. Fua al templo donde sus supuestos restos estaban, y los huesos aun conservaban la carne. 

Tenian los restos del Dios, un dios habia dado su vida por Quatre, y ella ya tenia en su pecho la marca de los malditos. 

Corrió a su cuarto, estaba muy agitada. Pero no debo llorar, se decia, él no va a venir ahora. No puede venir ahora. Se calmó, al dia siguiente habria una celebración, verian la actuación de un circo, y ella debía estar presente. Nada pasaría. Además, el signo del rey se lo habia dejado al necromancer... Ay, no, ese era el peor error que habia cometido.

Ya estaba hecho: Dentro de poco, moriría. 

Pero le quedaba una cosa. Morir como quien era, como Dorothy Cataluña.

Ya era medio dia cuando Heero abrio los ojos, y se encontro durmiendo al lado de Duo. Lo abrazo, sintiendo su aroma, dando gracias que una vez podia sentirlo cerca. Al menos una vez mas.

////////Aquí acaba este capitulo. Si, se me puso muy Mary Suess. Esto es lo que hace estar enamorado. Y tener una pareja que se rie al ver como aparecen tras de mi las florecitas y rosas cuando me dice cuanto me quiere. Bien, estoy mas mareada que si hubiera bebido mas de la cuenta, pero no he tomado mas que agua. Mi mail, por si quieren dar reclamos, es jakito_kun@hotmail.com aunque atenganse a las consecuencias, me gusta que critiquen, pero en serio. En todo caso, gracias y muchas gracias por el apoyo, este fic si que es complicado, esta es una remasterización. Un beso, y un hechizo de buena alegría en vuestros corazones. ///////

Ah... Traducciones:

Goleb Duhr son unas moles de piedra que protegen a las hadas que están débiles. 

Banshees son las hadas muertas, en realidad sus fantasmas, que destryen el nosque de pena y rabia, y atacan a seres vivos en forma de venganza.

El Dragon Nival es uno de los protectores de la naturaleza, como este es de nieve trae escarcha, rocío, y nieve, por supuesto. Es el espíritu protector de los bosques.

El ciervo blanco, que mata Heero en el primer capítulo, es otro dios protector de la naturaleza, pero mas bien es la esencia de un ser, como de un rey. Algo así como la leyenda del lobo blanco de los aborígenes norteamericanos, pero en versión europea.

Argusthat: Es la cuna de los reyes y los dioses. 

Botas élficas: Permiten aumentar 10 veces la velocidad, y como su nombre lo dice, los elfos son quienes las fabrican. aparte, permiten caminar sin aplastar las plantas ni dejar huellas, ni hacer ruido. Y no me pregunten cómo las consiguieron (lo digo mas tarde)

Ah, no pueden entrar con zapatos puestos, primero deben sacudirse, es un uso frecuente, ya casi no se usa, pero muchos de ustedes se limpian los pies antes de entrar a un lugar, es un gesto de sacralización del hogar, no manches el piso donde duermes con barro de otros lugares. Los japoneses no sólo lo hacen por higene, ellos al trabajar del arroz llegan embarrados, y deben lavarse antes de entrar. A esto se le vuelve rito. 


	8. nanoda! se me olvido!

Blancarenas 

Capitulo 8: La Transmutación del los Espíritus.

Traize había hecho el desayuno, y aunque parecía tener muy buen humor, y paciencia (se necesitaba para cultivar sus rosas) no la tenía cuando el hacía cosas que decía no eran lo suficientemente apreciadas. Así que cuando cocinaba, o hacía cualquier cosa en casa, los chicos se reprimían de ensuciar, o de dejar que la comida se enfriara. Subió a ver los chicos para despertarlos. Bueno, los que había allí arriba, Wufei estaba cuidando de Hilde, Sally limpiaba casi obsesivamente cada vez que algo pasaba, Own cuidaba de Blancarenas, y Duo estaba con el mago. Se sorprendió de ver a Relena durmiendo sola en el cuarto de hombres. La despertó. Ella se restregó los ojos, regalona de todos como era, se comportaba aún como una niña, a pesar de ser casi una mujer. La hizo bajar, y se dirigió al cuarto de las chicas, cosa que casi nunca hacía. Para él, las cosas en bien simples, era un lugar prohibido. Siempre habían tenido división, aún cuando ocuparan un solo cuarto para todo, lo habían dividido con una cortina. Tocó la puerta, dos veces, y entró. Encontró el hermoso cuadro que sospechaba, dos seres jóvenes, perfectos y hermosos, durmiendo ante la luz del sol. Una sola carne, una sola cama. Desnudos, los cubría una manta que parecía estar demás. Él lucía feliz, ella se abrazaba a él. 

Salió de la habitación. Supuso que pronto nacería otro asesino. Les pediría que se casaren... Si sobrevivían. 

Subió al observatorio de Duo. Con dificultad, es cierto, porque Duo ya era mas delgado que él,  y allí ya pasaba con cuidado Duo. Lo encontró vestido, eso si, durmiendo con el mago. No pudo subir, así que les gritó desde donde estaba.

-Hey! Chicos! Despertad y bajad a desayunar. 

Heero suspiró hondo, y abrió los ojos. Se incorporó algo bruscamente, pese a lo cual Duo siguió durmiendo. 

-¿Sucede algo, Traize?

-Si, se enfría el desayuno.

-¿Y Trowa, ha llegado?

-Si te refieres al cirquero, está durmiendo desde casi media noche, en realidad no sé cómo Blancarenas puede dormir con ésos ronquidos. 

-Es una buena pregunta. -En ese momento, Duo abrió los ojos.

-Ya es de día. -Dijo con los ojos más dolorosos.

-Si, Duo. Amaneció hace ya rato. -Heero se quedó prendado de los ojos, la nariz, la boca. Ladeó un poco su cabeza, algo imperceptiblemente, algo inconscientemente, para beber.

-Chicos, que el desayuno se enfría, y los dioses salen a mediodía. -Traize desapareció tras la pequeña apertura.

-Ya vamos. Oye Heero... ¿Te volveré a ver?

-No lo sé. Yo armé todo este embrollo, yo y mi ambición. -Heero perdió la mirada dulce, y la volvió de hielo. -Al menos mi madre ya no será humillada, y no tendrá que lavar ajeno. Pero es probable que me pidan mi vida a cambio. Es un precio alto. -Una sonrisa puso fin a su idea.

-Heero... Yo... Si tu no vuelves, moriré.

-Entonces acompáñame. Nada en mi vida ha sido como conocerte. Eras sombra, como los de tu raza. Pero te presentía, sentía en mi latir tu existencia. Sin embargo, creo que si no podemos estar juntos en esta vida, lo estaremos en alguna otra. Creo que es demasiado pedirte, por tan poco que te he dado, pero si he de morir, lo haría feliz en tus brazos.

Todo esto lo dijo con voz seria, sin inflexión en ella, sin expresión en su rostro, sin empuñar las manos. Duo no sabía qué decir (para variar). -Bueno, vamos a desayunar.

-Vamos. -Heero se puso en pie, se estiró, y tomó de la mano a Duo, que hizo lo mismo, pero con sus gestos de gatito regalón. Y bajaron a desayunar.

Los día son realmente inútiles sin voluntad de seguir, pese a todo. 

Cuando Zechs abrió los ojos, lo hizo con los sentidos tan activados que no pudo evitar una excitación. Contra su piel, las sábanas rendían tributo a sus ejercicios matutinos. Contra su piel, la piel de Noein, la mujer que amaba, que parecía hincharse, e ir en su busca a su vez. Sintió bajar a Duo, sintió su risa pasar del observatorio hacia abajo con aquel mago que recién nacía. Iba a ser muy poderoso, pero la muerte esperaba tras su hombro. Sus pasos anunciaban un alivio. Movió el hombro suave y delicado y lo besó.

-Amor mío, Noein, despierta, por favor. Debemos bajar, que ya amaneció hace rato.

Ella abrió los ojos, como recién tomando conciencia de donde estaba.

-Vamos, que se hace tarde. Al parecer, nadie ha venido a despertarnos.

Se vistieron y bajaron. Con los otros.

Durante la noche, Sally habia improvisado una mesa en medio de la sala, donde Traize había puesto mesa para diez. Se sintió feliz al ver cuanta gente había, pese a ser la última mañana en esa morada. Todo transcurría como si fuera cosa de todos los días. Wufei roncaba al lado de Hilde, lo meció suavemente, indicando que ya iban a desayunar.

El cambio de lugares dentro de la casa, lo mantenían con una ensalada. Aún no sabía qué iba a pasar con él, Hilde, Zechs, y Noein. La costumbre era que se tenían que ir de la casa, al tener ya pareja, cada cual debe hacer su nido. Pero ellos no tenían futuro, ni donde establecerse. Pero al mirar el rostro de Traize, supo que su destino estaba decidido, y sólo agachó la cabeza. 

Hacía ya tiempo que había decidido obedecerle.

Duo y Heero aparecieron por la sala al tiempo que Wufei tomaba a su hijo en brazos, y despertaba a Hilde para comer. Own también se levantó de su silla, donde había estado mirando a Blancarenas, para compartir el último gesto de quien era su jefe, por ser el de mas edad y experiencia. Era cierto que de haber estado en condiciones normales, todos habrían sido brillantes en la escuela militar, pero aquí sus extremados talentos sólo servían para la sobre vivencia. No habían terminado de acomodarse en la mesa, cuando Zechs y Noein bajaron al mismo ritual de siempre.

-Demos gracias a Dios -Traize iniciaba la oración de siempre antes de comer. -por nuestros alimentos, y por permitirnos compartirlos con tan agradable compañía, y pidamos a Dios que ningun niño sufra hambre ni guerra, ni persecución por su raza, ni deba trabajar para gente abusadora. Tomo este pan, fruto del trabajo que se ofrece en sacrificio para nuestro alimento y comprensión de nuestro propio espíritu, y lo parto para compartirlo con igualdad en esta mesa. -Tomo el pan, lo partió en dos, y lo pasó a su izquierda y su derecha, quienes tomaron esas mitades, a su vez, sacando un pedazo, y pasando a quien estaba a su lado. -Tomo este agua, fruto del regalo de los dioses para nuestra subsistencia, y la agradezco y reparto. Y repartió el agua entre los vasos que había sobre la mesa. -Podéis empezar a comer.

Los chicos comieron, no en silencio, había una atmósfera extrañamente alegre, pese a saber que era el último día de aquella existencia tan pacífica. 

Cuando terminaron de comer, se pusieron en pie, y se fueron, sencillamente. Sally hizo un último hechizo sobre la puerta, y las hadas le pidieron permiso para quedarse allí. Quedaban pocas, ella sólo asintió. Alcanzó a los demás, sonriendo. Zechs abrazaba por la cintura a Noein, la llevaba así. Hilde llevaba su niño en brazos, Wufei la sostenía. Se había demorado en sacar telas, las pocas que quedaban. Relena caminaba sola, al centro, extrañamente cabizbaja. Sally caminaba como siempre al lado de Traize, no habían dejado de estar siempre juntos, pese a no haber una conección entre ellos, ni como pareja, ni como familia. Se habían mantenido así casi por instinto, sabían que los chicos los necesitaban, así como se fue armando el grupo. Pero los chicos mayores ya estaban junto a otra persona. Solo quedaba la pequeña Relena, mas no se sentían preocupados. Ella parecía jugar con algo entre sus manos, algo pequeño, que nadie más había visto. Duo y Heero caminaban adelante, junto con Wufei se turnaban para arrastrar la carreta donde iba Blancarenas. Trowa sólo caminaba tras él, cabizbajo. 

Relena había encontrado el día anterior un hermosos anillo, en el suelo del bosque. Le había parecido ver un brillo, y llegó hasta donde estaba. Se lo había guardado, quería mostrárselo primero a su hermano, pero al llegar a casa, y abrazarlo, había notado que su olor era muy diferente, que sus músculos pendían una luz extraña, y hermosa. Tibia. Pero la luz los alejaba. Cuando se acercó a hablarle de esa extraña sensación a Noein, había visto una luz muy similar saliendo de los poros de su cuerpo. Sólo veía cosas extraordinarias en los demás cuando lo tenía puesto, Se lo quitó antes que lo notaran, que notaran que ése lugar ya estaba muerto, ellos eran los agentes de putrefacción, y que debían irse para no volver. Se despidió de la casa, y preguntó a las hadas del bosque si querían ése lugar, después de todo, era un lugar mágico. 

Por fin llegaron a la zona del bosque donde el Dios ya les esperaba en las alturas, era un claro sin árboles, donde en el cielo nublado se podían ver las escamas del Dios que bailaba en las alturas. Al centro había una roca, vestigio que ése había sido lugar de adoración durante mucho tiempo. Allí Heero hizo aparecer más flores, y recostaron a Blancarenas sobre éstas. Own con Sally se tomaron de las manos junto con Heero, que fue admitido. Los tres miraron la cielo, los demás se alejaron. Relena se puso el anillo, y cerró los ojos, los escuchaba recitar, quería saber de sus oraciones. Sus botas élficas en un momento le empezaron a pedir que bailara, a los elfos no les gustan mucho los geniecillos ni los hechiceros, así que se las quiso quitar. Pero no pudo.

No describiré el ritual que sigue, por la prohibición existente acerca de relatar a los no iniciados a este mundo la existencia de parámetros desconocidos. Pero puedo decir que los tres, Heero, Sally y Own, presentían una cuarta fuerza humana, y que les resultaba absolutamente necesarias. Les estaban faltando elementos, lo sabían, pero preferían sustituirlo con magia, o al menos lo intentaban. No había tiempo. Un brillo especial estaba empezando a llegarles, la niebla brillante del Dios Dragón Nival, protector de la naturaleza. Percibieron el brillo de Relena al llegar este directamente a ella. Se soltaron las manos con sorpresa, en ese mismo momento, la chica se estaba iniciando sola... No la podían detener... Tendrían que crearle un estado de suspensión... Sin el libro...

Heero sin saber porqué miró a Trowa, que abría su bolso hecho de cuero de animal mítico. Trowa caminó hasta ellos, pasando por Relena, que en ese momento de acuerdo con la tradición, flotaba envuelta en una niebla blanca y luminosa, cruzada por ases, se podía ver paseándose en la parte de afuera de la niebla que la envolvía como un capullo, como una crisálida, al Uoroboros, la serpiente emplumada (o dragón) que se come su propia cola, símbolo de la unión eterna e indivisible entre el hombre y la naturaleza, el principio, y fin, muerte y nacimiento. Ella en esos momentos estaba muerta, y debía estar muy asustada, a juzgar por la temperatura del ambiente. Se estaban dejando de sentir los dedos. Nadie le había explicado lo que iba a pasarle. Porque nadie sabía que le iba a pasar. Trowa sacó un libro, cubierto con cuero, con siete sellos. Sacó la cuchilla, y la enseña del Rey. Own les hizo un gesto a Sally y a Heero, la primera para que viera a Relena, el segundo para que viera a Trowa. 

Heero se sentía nervioso, hacía mucho que no oficiaba como sacerdote, se había preocupado solo de su poder, caminó temblando al chico que le ofrecía la cuchilla... Tomó el libro, no tenían sacrificio. Lo lamentaba por Duo, pero el deber llamaba. Tomó el libro, lo abrió, abrió los siete sellos uno por uno, y recitó las páginas precedentes a la iniciación. Trowa fue cubierto de una niebla, los profanos no podían conocer la tradición de manera casual. Relena pareció revestirse aún mas de niebla, y Heero se alejó, recitando. Sally sólo podía observar. A Relena le rodearon aún más las nieblas, de manera de hacerse invisible al resto, y con ellas envolvió al mago.

Heero había cerrado los ojos. Los abrió para ver sucesivamente el nacimiento de Relena, su posterior adopción, la morir sus padres, cuando sus padres adoptivos mueren también, el encuentro con Noein, con su hermano. Cuando Zechs había encontrado a Traize, y con él a Sally. Cuando Own se retiró al bosque. Cuando encontraron a Wufei, con la medio humana. Cuando encontraron a Duo. Vio cuando hubieron de correr a esconderse en el bosque. Cuando encontró su anillo. Y comprendió la esencia paradojal de su vida. Ella era la bruja del Bosque, era una bruja de Sand. A Own sus poderes se le agotarían luego. 

La niebla se hizo más intensa, como viento, y ya no vio más. Sabía que las hojas del otoño y las arenas rojas del desierto, pese a estar en primavera, y en el bosque, la estarían vistiendo. Siguió recitando, como su nombre. El bosque exigía un sacrificio de una doncella noble, y a Own le había tocado tomar el lugar de Relena mientras esta crecía. Ahora ya no era necesario. Del viento sugió para él una pequeña y graciosa Magical Sand. La voz de Heero recitando la tradición la había guiado. Se posó sobre el suelo. 

¿Sabéis como visten las brujas de Sand? Estoy segura que las habréis visto, puesto que suelen pasear con sus amigas las noches de aquelarre, que el bosque les da libre para que conozcan el mundo. También se les llama Magical Sand, o en total español, brujas de la arenas, o del desierto, a veces duendes de arena. Son en principio sacerdotisas, vigilantes del dios dragón de las entrañas de la tierra, al cual invocan y encierran, para mantener el equilibrio del bosque. El anillo Faerie se produce sólo para un ser, nunca puede ser transmitido, y para el ser que tiene la visión y el poder de hablar con las hadas. Visten de rojo, con bordes blancos. La falda es como una sola campana, sin puntas, bueno, la de Relena era así, cuando ya son mayores, aparecen seis puntas en la falda con campanas, lo mismo que las botas, son rojas, y tienen campanitas en los tobillos. La blusa es una, cerrada, sobre esta llevan una chaquetilla, con bordes blancos también. La capa tiene tres puntas desde el principio, con tres campanillas en sus extremos. Ellas llevan el pelo suelto sobre los hombros, y siempre sonríen. También se caracterizan por el gorro, que es en punta, y cae hacia un lado. Algunas lo adornan con lunas, soles y estrellas, según lo que posteriormente estudien, igual que la capa. El gorro tiene campanilla, también. Ah, y el cierre de las botas tenia unos pequeños adornos, muy pequeños, en forma de pelotitas. 

Así vieron todos a Relena, cuando la niebla desapareció, y ella se posó sobre la hierba humedecida por el rocío. Heero levantó su vista cansada. Trowa fue el primero en verle a él, y no a Relena, pues en él también se había hecho un cambio. Sus ropas habían cambiado a azul. Era un celestial, en vez de hechicero negro. Para serlo, se ha de ser extremadamente puro. Miró a Quatre, que ya respiraba normalmente. Con dos transmutaciones, el dios había elegido darles su energía sin un sacrificio... Se volteó hacia Quatre, y dio vuelta algunas hojas del libro. No se dio cuenta cuando el cirquero se acercó a Quatre. Sally tampoco lo pudo detener. Sencillamente se arrojó enviado por la pasión a abrazar a Quatre, y comprendieron de golpe que en realidad era el sitial de la víctima de los Druidas. El rayo calló sobre ellos, Own dejó allí su magia latiendo. 

Heero tomó el signo del Rey, y los puso en el pecho de Quatre. Tomó la cuchilla, de algo que le sirviera ser celestial, pero una mano lo detuvo. Quatre respiraba, Trowa también. Recordó tener el libro, lo abrió, y dijo las sentencias, hechizos o frases correctas. La luz se esparció entre todos ellos una vez más...

Quatre abrió los ojos, tomó el signo del Rey, y recordó lo ocurrido durante su tiempo como Blancarenas. Recordó todo. Se puso el signo al cuello, y vio al necromancer ahora celestial, feliz, con una mirada de alivio, y felicidad que no puso evitar sonreír. El cayó, de rodillas, el cansancio, le hacía temblar. Uno de los chicos de la casa de los asesinos, y por lo tanto, uno de ellos, le recordaba como alguien muy desordenado, alegre, y ruidoso, corrió gritando su nombre, alcanzándolo, gracias a las botas élficas, antes que cayera por completo. Atrás suyo le sonrió una chica que también se desplomó, tenía el rostro amable, y el pelo moreno. Esta vez fue un hombre el que la alcanzó. Tenía el pelo corto, y era el mayor de los asesinos. Vio a los demás aproximarse muy lento, tanto hacia Relena como hacia él. Miró a Trowa, el chico de sus sueños, estaba simplemente dormido. Había sentido su beso en el umbral de la muerte, y sentía el deseo de volver para estar con él. Trowa despertó, y le miró muy dulcemente. Pese a no haber estado ni él ni Heero Yui presentes en ese año, parecían haberse esforzado mucho. 

Estaban a medio camino de todo, del pueblo, de la ex casa, de la cueva del dragón. Y no tenían donde ir. Se terminaron de aproximar todos a la roca sagrada, mientras el cielo se despejaba y salía el sol más hermoso que hubieran visto nunca. Wufei se acercó abrazando a Hilde, que traía su niño en brazos. Y Zechs a Noein, mirando ambos a Relena. 

Sintieron una trompeta. y Trowa se puso en pie algo pálido.

-¡La función! Tenía una función de circo.

Lo miraron preguntándose a qué se refería... ¿Qué habría más importante que llevar a Quatre junto a su pueblo?

-Estará allí la reina... ¿No es así? -Sally entendió el mensaje.

-no sólo eso, soy el encargado de entregarle el cetro... -Lo sacó del bolso. Era bonito.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Si lo haces, Quatre perderá el derecho a gobernar...

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Será a mediodía! ¡Qué hacemos aquí! -Duo fue el primero en reaccionar, soltando a Heero, que de paso cayó al suelo. -¡Si no, la misión y todo habrá sido en vano!

Traize: ¬¬U -Primera vez que Duo se toma algo en serio. -_- Pero no te preocupes. ^ ^ gracias a las botas élficas llegaremos a tiempo. Vamos, chicos, entonces... ¡A correr! ¡A correr como nunca en su vida!

-Yo no lo necesito. -Dijo Relena. Extrajo de no sé donde una varita, la hizo girar, y se volvió escoba. Montó en ella, y se elevó. 

Todos: O.oU... Y tan tontita que parecía...

Heero: (Aún desde el suelo, aunque levantándose) Pero y Hilde, ella no podrá correr a nuestra velocidad... 

Traize: (quien por cierto sostiene a Own) entonces la llevaremos en la carreta, junto contigo y esta sacerdotisa, que habéis gastado todas vuestras energías, y no podéis ni caminar. 

Duo: Pero está vieja, y rota...

Relena: (bajando de su paseo): ¡Repara lo usado! (N/A: Ya se que no es así, traten de imaginar una hechizo como los de Orphen, ya les di demasiados conjuros reales)

La carreta por cierto, apareció nueva. Duo subió a Heero, mientras recuperaba sus fuerzas, Quatre probó caminar, le pasaron las botas élficas que usaba cuando se llamaba Blancarenas, y  pudo correr bastante bien. A Trowa le ofrecieron otras. Hilde subió también, con el bebé. Sally y Own se acomodaron también. Wufei y Zechs se pusieron para tirarla. El segundo trompetazo de los tres, sonó en la corte. 

Noein su puso por delante de todos, con los brazos abiertos, y bajó uno al tiempo que dijo:     -¡Fuera!

Corrieron durante un rato de modo que se les agotó el aire de los pulmones, y la poca comida ingerida les hizo sentir debilidad y mareos, pero llegaron a tiempo. Entraron a la sala donde estaba todo el pueblo ya congregado, para sentir la tercera trompeta antes que la reina entrara con su hijo en brazos. 

Entraron apresuradamente al lugar. De lejos Trowa sintió como Catherine lo llamaba, reprendiéndolo por llegar tan tarde, y no estar listo.

-Disculpa, hermana, pero te digo que es así como el destino lo ha querido. Esta será la función mas esperada y recordada por los tiempos venideros. 

Llevó a los chicos a los camarines, mientras se producía el discurso, y se vistieron mejor. En medio del discurso de agradecimiento de la reina, Wufei apareció del brazo con Hilde, a sentarse en los asientos delanteros, con su niño en brazos. Ella se estuvo cortando un poco. Estaba pálida, mejor dicho. 

Porque la función mas temida por ella había llegado.

//// ¿Qué les parece? La serie acabará en el próximo capítulo. ¿Qué hará Dorothy. ahora que se ve acorralada? que tipo de función piensa presentar Trowa? ¿Montará un numerito con Quatre? Y Own... ya ha agotado sus pocos poderes... Y hay una nueva bruja... ¿Tendrá que pelear contra Relena para conservar su puesto? ¿Se retirará, sabiendo que será desterrada? ¿Dónde se irá Sally? ¿Y Heero, ya que el dios le dio otro chance? ya, me dejo, espero sus críticas a jakito_kun@hotmail.com  ////


	9. nanodda! si alguien la sigue, me muero!

BLANCARENAS Y LOS SIETE ASESINOS.

Capítulo Nueve: La función más Esperada.

Trowa llevó a los chicos al vestidor, mientras distraía a su hermana. Alcanzó a sacar el frasco de la antigua fórmula que le había dado Heero para el cansancio, y recuperar sus energías. Estaba casi lleno. Les dio ropa, y les asignó papeles. Wufei, Hilde y el niño irían a primera fila. Heero ayudaría con las cortinas, junto con Zechs, Noein, Relena y Duo como asistentes.

-Trowa... -Heero se detuvo a preguntarle.

-Eh... Si?

-No recuerdo haberte dado un libro así.

-Así es. -Le miró con sospecha Own. -¿Cómo es que encontraste el libro de los siete sellos?

-En el mercado. 

Heero, Sally y Own lo miraron incrédulos, esto es, con las manos atrás, y el rostro adelante.

-Quééé!!!

-Así es. A pesar de ser muy noche, al regresar, encontré el mercado en vivo. Pasé a comprar un conejo vivo, -Se abrió la ropa, y encontró un rastro de sangre y humo -aj, que asco, pero traía un conejo, encontré el libro, y 'algo' me hizo comprarlo a un anciano. 

-Ese es un libro que aumenta el poder de los magos. Como lo tuviste, y además, sostuviste luego los siete sellos en tus manos, fuiste protegido. Ahora lo comprendo.

-El dios escogió tu conejo como sacrificio. -Own estaba sorprendida -como sostenías los sellos, aumentó el valor de ellos. Ese es un Libro del Arte Secreto. 

-A mi lo que me sorprende una y otra vez es que Heero siempre hallara el hechizo correcto. Se ha vuelto un mago muy poderoso, ahora que conoce el Amor. -Comentó Sally.

-¿Porqué lo dices? No comprendo. -Heero la miró desafiante.

-Porque para ser mago te faltaba una suerte de comprensión de _caritas_, no de mente, sino de corazón. ¿Comprendes?

-Si. Creo que iré al mercado mas tarde, a lo mejor encuentro un sombrero mágico.

-Si lo necesitas, aparecerá.

-Pero ya vamos... Ya casi es hora de salir a escena. -Trowa los apuraba para que se cambiaran rápido. Aunque Heero y Relena saldrían con los trajes investidos.

-Yo tengo una duda -Zechs levantó la mano. -¿Cómo fue que Relena se ha vuelto no sé si bruja o duende de arena?

-Por el anillo que me mostraron las hadas y faeries

-Es humana -Le respondió Own, seria. -No puede ser duende, se nace duende, pero es como ser bruja. 

Las trompetas sonaron, y ya no se pudo mas hablar. La función más esperada estaba por comenzar.

La reina tembló al verlos sentarse en primera fila. Su respiración se hizo muy agitada. Se puso pálida, y una mujer tomó al niño, mientras ella disfrutaba de la función en el palco real. Al principio, cuando lo vio a él, no supo quién era. Sólo un joven esposo con su bebé en brazos, y su mujer detrás. Mas cuando la vio a ella, sólo un segundo, reconoció a  la muchacha que había mantenido encerrada en su armario, llorando, durante todo su embarazo. Recordó que había huido cuando ella estaba pariendo. La chica había venido para vengarse. Anunciaron un baile antes de la función. Apareció un hermoso danzarín trenzado, pareció llenar la pista desde el primer momento. Entre los bailarines secundarios, reconoció otro que vestía ahora de azul. Y mas allá, a la mujer que había derrotado en ocasión de una obra mágica, para luego desterrarla. Estaba junto a sus amigas, una de pelo corto, pero moreno, y otra de pelo rubio. Una niña corrió hasta el centro del escenario, con las vestimentas propias de una Magical Sand, e hizo un pequeño baile con el que esparció estrellas y flores de agradable aroma por todo el lugar. La gente estaba fascinada. Claro, era magia blanca en su mayor expresión, el baile y la alegría. Y mas si un celestial los ayudaba. 

Las mejillas de la reina estaban pálidas. El gran sacerdote había entrado al palco a decirle al Rey que las estrellas habían dicho que esta tarde aparecería Quatre, y se desenmascararía la Reina. El Rey hizo un gesto de ya saberlo, y la indicó, toda ella estaba en pie sólo porque sus nervios estaban demasiado excitados como para que pudiere caer. Observó al los pequeños que danzaban, y en especial a la Magical Sand, que en esos momentos corría alrededor de la pista montada en un hermoso caballo, ella era toda risa y gracia, montaba de pie. Otro chico hacía malabarismos sobre otro caballo, y ambos corrían sincrónicamente alrededor de una mujer que se equilibraba sobre una pelota. Ella era muy hermosa, relucía, tenía cabellos color corteza de árbol, y alborotados, como las nubes que se ciernen gigantescas sobre el horizonte. Vestía ropas mínimas, pero debía ser muy honorable, no se la había visto en el pueblo mas que con ropas decentes, y había acudido con velo a las ceremonias religiosas. El chico que bailaba sobre el caballo no parecía tener problemas para dominarlo, pero la Magical era un prodigio.

Zechs miraba a su hermana divertirse de lo lindo sobre el caballo, para ella eso era solo diversión, y no trabajo. Siempre se había llevado bien con los animales, la prueba era que podía montar aquella bestia como si fuera cosa de todos los días. También había que aceptar que era tal vez parte de la magia que llevaba por nacimiento. Esto último le entristecía, pues esto significaba que ella tendría que quedarse en el bosque. Sally y Noein le hacían señas por detrás de la cortina. No pudo evitar sonreír. Miró a su lado, y vi al mago sosteniendo igual que él, la cortina, con sus ropas azules. Duo había bailado, y se había quedado en el fondo del espacio. Cuando Catherine (ella dirigía los caballos sobre la pelota) le hizo el signo que avanzara con la música, no tuvo ojos mas que para él. Los caballos se cruzaron tras él, con extraño sentido de la sincronía, a lo mejor el hechizo ayudaba... Y mucho. Lo subió a su pequeña pelota, y lo dejó allí bailando, mientras entraba los caballos. Trowa y Relena se quedaron a los lados del escenario. 

Salió el dueño del circo, y le habló al público. Miró alrededor, era una carpa inmensa, la mas grande que en sus años de carrera hubiera podido ver. Al fondo, los reyes, y los haces de sol multicolores hacían sombra, el techo del circo era de tela de varios colores, como un arco iris centrado en el pilar mayor. Anunció su número de magia, y sus ayudantes serían Sally y Noein. 

Se habían vestido igual, para salir en medio de los aplausos caminando a un tiempo. 

El Gran Sacerdote las vio salir. Sabía que quien sujetaba era un celestial, un hombre de gran poder, que ha alcanzado un gran nivel de perfección tras años de sacrificio, y trabajo desinteresado, pensando solo en otros, y dando finalmente su vida como sacrificio, como regalo se le había dado la oportunidad de estar aquí para enseñar, o estar en un templo. Sabia que habían asesinos en el escenario, de aquella raza de sortilegios. La Magical Sand lo era. Entre el público apareció otra pareja, llagando tarde, pero que llamaron su atención. Uno era asesino, otra era la bruja de Own, como sacerdote la había ido a ver por sus consejos. Pero ya no vestía sus ropas. 

El mensaje de los dioses de continuo traía la noticia de cómo seguía el príncipe Quatre, decían que estaba con unos asesinos, lo había salvado un mago. La primera vez que llegó el mensaje, se dijo que ayudaría a esos asesinos si le traían de vuelta. Y hoy había llegado el mensaje que aparecería. Su corazón no podía estar mas dichoso que el del rey, pero al parecer lo estaba. El hecho que gobernara el hijo de Mari mella, y no el de Dorothy, de la raza de serpientes. Al parecer, estaban improvisando. El acto de magia había hecho sonreír a la misma serpiente. al ver su palidez, no necesitó saber mucho para entender lo que le pasaba. La hubieran acabado de no estar ese niño en sus entrañas, y ella lo sabía.

-¿Se siente mal, señora Dorothy? Se ve un poco pálida.

Ella se volteó a mirarlo con los ojos llenos de temor. 

-No. Estoy bien, gracias. -Pareció murmurar. Parecía haberse empequeñecido.

-Ahora, la función más esperada por todos, -Habló el dueño del circo, un mago, o prestidigitador - haré un acto de magia que ni ustedes se esperan. Invitaré como ayudante a mi amigo mago. -Le hizo un gesto a Heero. -Vamos, dinos de que se trata.

-Hace casi un año, -Habló Heero al público -en un día como este, desapareció el sol de nuestras vidas. El príncipe Quatre, por las malas artes de una mujer, cuyo nombre todos sabemos y que no quiero acordarme, desapareció durante un día de caza. Lo oculté a la luz del sol, amparado por las regias voces, donde vagó por los bosques sin saber su nombre. Ahora el sello ha sido devuelto, la mano pérfida lo rechazó de supuesto, y nuevamente intentó matarlo, a lo que el dios acudió para mejorarlo. Ahora tendremos, y pido toda vuestra atención, al príncipe Quatre reciban con ardor. 

Se hizo humo en medio del escenario, un humo azulado, y cuando se hubo deshizo, apareció Quatre, o Blancarenas, en medio del escenario, tosiendo por el humo. El Rey, que se había puesto serio de lo ansioso al escuchar el discurso, apretándose las manos, y yendo hacia adelante, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al verle allí de pie, como si se hubiera ido ayer. 

Pero el tiempo no deja de pasar por los cuerpo y las voces. Cuando emocionado habló a la multitud esclarecida, con las manos abiertas, lo hizo con el poder que otorga la distinción sólo a aquellos que han nacido bajo esa cumbre. Se rodeó de una atmósfera, aquella misma que él había llevado sobre su pueblo, empujándolo hacia el campo, y los hombres lo habrían seguido hacia la guerra.

Habló con ciertas palabras, pero su discurso fue demasiado largo, su canto demasiado puntilloso con los detalles para reproducirlo completo aquí. Alabó con emoción a los soldados,  y a quien le permitió vivir, ocultándolo. Alabó a quienes le cuidaron, hablando conmovedoramente de la difícil e injusta situación de los asesinos, de los dioses, y las hadas, y que los hombres olvidan ver de donde vinieron. Hablo, por fin, que no se debe guardar rencor hacia quienes equivocándose causan dolor, pero que estos debían ser castigados, para que no hagan más daño. Y que todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad.

El pueblo en sí ya estaba conmovido de sólo verle. algunos tenían la boca abierta, aún no lo podían creer. Sin embargo, era cierto, ellos tenían frente a sí al príncipe Quatre, que llevaba en su pecho la insignia que los dioses le dan a quienes deben gobernar. Los hombre aplaudieron emocionados, muchos lo conocían muy de cerca. Y no podían equivocarse. Muchos lloraron.

La Reina seguía pálida. Intentó fingir una alegría que no sentía. El espíritu del Rey que florecía la asfixiaba. La detonaba. Sabía el peligro. Respiró profundo. El pueblo le abrió paso al príncipe, para que llegara hasta el Rey. el regreso del hijo pródigo. Aquello siempre era motivo de celebración, cantos y fiestas. De seguro muchos la tendrían por culpable, y si algo llegaba a ocurrir el resto sabría que era ella. Mas no podía ser castigada, ella era Dorothy Cataluña. Y ellos era asesinos. Hacía demasiado poco que se había dejado la última revuelta contra ellos, pocos sabían de su sobre vivencia, y no faltarían aún quienes pensaran que ellos encarnaban el mal de toda la raza. 

Los asesinos nacían por distintas razones, muchas veces de humanos puros. En sociedades primitivas no eran descubiertos, es más, eran admirados. Muchas veces pasaban desapercibidos, si no hubieren desarrollado el comercio más amplio, y manifestado sus artes... No es que se preciara demasiado del recato, mas molestaba no poder estar a su altura. Incluso eran una minoría dentro de ellos los que poseían tierras, mas los mataron a todos por igual. A veces dentro de las mismas familias, en los casos mas estremecedores, en cuanto que otras familias murieron ocultando a sus hermanos asesinos. Mas cómo surgían? Algunos decían que les venía en la sangre, otros que en algún momento se hacían. Mas al parecer eran ambos. 

¿Queréis saber más de los asesinos? Si es así, sigan este párrafo, si no, salten al siguiente. Como no se han suicidado (me temo que quedará un poco largo) les cuento con un ejemplo. Hace poco uno de ellos me explicaba. Hay una costumbre de su tiempo, siglo XX, XXI, que asemeja a el espíritu de los Asesinos. Es un hombre que deja carne cruda de algún animal doméstico en un cierto lugar, cerca de una cabaña donde se refugia. Cuando viene el rey del lugar, el depredador mas grande, lo espera. Lo observa desde un sitio del cual no pueda ser visto, usa camuflaje, y usa una mira infra azul, una como un puntero láser, pero que no es visto por la presa. El animal come tranquilo. Es obvio que se ha cuidado el cazador de ubicarse de forma de no ser olfateado, el viento trae el olor de su presa. Ése día es de experimento, y deja ir al animal. Matarlo ahora sería arriesgado, puede fallar. Repite los mismos pasos muchas veces, las que considere necesarias. Antes se usaba una rama hueca, en vez de mira. Lo ve caminar, siente sus pasos. Cuenta sus respiraciones. Poco a poco empieza a seguir éstas. La respiración del cazador y el cazado se empiezan a sincronizar. Es el momento. La mira está ajustada. El arco está tenso. Sólo se dispara tras botar todo el aire, antes que el corazón salte de nuevo. Los latidos del corazón del cazador no pueden excitarse, deben contener la emoción. Sin embargo, ésta se observa también en la presa. Hay un instante en que el corazón de la presa pasa de seguro a peligro, y los latidos se descompensan... Tras botar el aire, y antes que el corazón salte de nuevo, el gatillo retrocede. Un latido se escucha junto con el último que se siente de la presa... Un rugido, y el corazón de ambos se detiene, el hombre se pone en pie... Y camina hacia su presa. Se toca el corazón, que ahora aparece alivianado. Eso es el arte de asesino. Arte es técnica, es talento, es romper con lo establecido, ir más allá, romper todo límite. Los asesinos pensaban por sí mismos. Siempre hacían burla de la autoridad. El quitar almas correspondía a los Shinigamis. Se les llamaba asesinos casi por convención, pero no eran sicarios. No todos, al menos. Algunos eran cazadores. Otros muchos, líderes de gran valía. En otros reinos se les despreciaba por sus conductas licenciosas para con su mismo sexo. Mas siempre rompían con lo establecido, eran el signo de cambio, de movimiento. Eso les causó el odio de quienes no quieren cambiar, y se aferran a sus falsas seguridades.

Un gran hombre que habría pertenecido de vivir en este mundo, a esta gran raza, es Jesús. Una de las mayores burlas cometidas, y que fue el motivo de sus asesinato, fue el acto de entrar a Jerusalén montado en un burro por la puerta principal. Sólo imaginen, era un hombre mas alto del común, además era Rabí (es un grado de estudios) y entró en la 'ciudad sagrada' como libertador, con su ejército de seguidores, pero en vez de montar un caballo, tal como lo exigía la costumbre de un salvador, en un pequeño burro joven. Los sacerdotes deben haber palidecido al ver esta afrenta a lo que ellos predicaban. Y más, aún, el pueblo siguió la humorada, al batir palmas, y hojas de olivo. Aunque esta parte no me queda clara, si la tenían o no preparada. Creo que lo hizo para hacer despertar al pueblo, como un 'Actúen'. Sin embargo, aún esperaban ver caer un salvador como el maná del cielo. 

Mejor dejo de polemizar, y vuelvo a la historia. Como saben, mis manos han recorrido muchos libros, y mis ojos han visto esas líneas, y muchas épocas. Mis pies han caminado igual que grandes señores, y sufrido como esclavos. 

Quatre estaba feliz, por fin volvía a abrazar a su padre. Sabía que el pueblo lo miraba, mas no veía a nadie más. Dorothy sonrió, y al separarse él y su padre, quiso acercarse a abrazarlo. 

-No sería correcto –Dijo Quatre, repitiendo lo que uno de sus antepasados le susurraba al oido.

-Como diga, señor Quatre.

-Ya que el hijo primogénito ha vuelto, -Tomó la palabra el Rey -se cancela parte de la celebración, en cambio, tal como dice el mandamiento de las costumbres: Asemos cuanto cabrito, cubrámonos de seda, y bebamos las mejores cepas! ¡Celebremos el renacimiento del hijo de Mary Mella!

La gente hizo ovación de pie por varios minutos. Empezaron a salir del magnífico circo. Los asesino se miraron entre si, y se reunieron... Ahora sin Blancarenas. Un largo silencio los inundó. Los ruidos música y risas les llegaban como a lo lejos. 

-Creo que llegó la hora de separarnos. –Pronunció por fin Zechs. 

-Si, eso creo. –susurró Traize. 

-A ustedes les toca obtener un salvoconducto, y deben irse de la frontera. –Sally estaba con sus manos cruzadas, mirando de frente a Zechs y Noein, que estaban de la mano.

-No, yo me debo quedar con Relena. –Zechs bajó la vista.

-no, -Insistió Sally –Deben irse. Ahora. 

-Yo me iré. Seré desterrada del bosque. –Own sonrió con tristeza –He sido desterrada del bosque. –Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. –No podría seguir viviendo aquí tras esto. –Se buena, Relena.

-¿qué? –Los ojos de Relena se llenaron de temor. –No... no estarás diciendo...

-Pequeña Relena, nunca has tenido miedo... ¿Porqué ahora? Yo devo marcharme, como todos nosotros. Ahora que se ha descubierto nuestra identidad, vendrán a cazarnos. 

-¡no! –Quatre entró de golpe a la tienda -¡No deben marcharse, pueden quedarse cuanto quieran! 

-Blancarenas, aunque quisiéramos, no podemos quedarnos...

-Al menos... quédense en el reino... mi padre y yo queremos agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por mí.

-Háganle caso al príncipe, por favor. –Entró el Sumo Sacerdote. –El pueblo quiere premiarlos. 

-No lo sé. –Traize dudó –No queremos quedarnos, y que luego nos hagan daño.

-No será así. El pueblo quiere recompensaros, se os dará identidad, y salvoconducto. Luego, podréis hacer lo que queráis, pero no podemos dejaros ir sin agradeceros, sería un sumo deshonor... aparte –Dijo mirando a Relena, que se escondió tras Sally –Que deseo hablar con ustedes, y saber porqué se ha producido el prodigio.

Traize miró a Own, que bajó la vista, ella ya no podía actuar como nada. La abrazó, todos se consultaron con la mirada entre sí, y la mirada de Sally le dio la respuesta.

-Aceptamos, no podemos desagraviar así al Rey que nos permitió nuestra estadía en el bosque.

-¡Bien! –Gritó Quatre, lo que hizo reir a todos.

-Como Blancarenas o como Quatre –se refirió Duo –Sigue siento el mismo grillo.

-Bien, ahora son invitados del Rey. Pasen por favor, al palacio. Creo que estamos un poco copados, como celebración se ha atraido a mucha gente, incluidos nobles. Peros sus estancias estan sin tocar, amo Quatre.

-Gracias, Sumo sacerdote.

-Recuerde que como mandatario, usted puede decirme Rassid.

-no, no puedo. Pero pudo hacer estooo. –Y se le tira en un abrazo.

-Amo... –Se escandalizó el Sumo sacerdote. –Perdonenlo ustedes, de niño fue muy efusivo.

Heero asintió. Y la mirada sospechosa del sumo sacerdote se posó sobre él. Su pecado no estaba perdonado, si eso era lo que creía. Era un confuso convicto, ¿Habría que juzgarlo por intento de asesinato? ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿Por qué había pasado de Necro a Celestial? ¿Porqué protegió al amo? ¿Porqué luego lo deja a su suerte? ¿Cómo se podría juzgar, si fue quien trajo a salvo a Quatre? Estaba seguro que era el mensajero negro que solía usar la reina, sin embargo... Estaba la teoría de los demás, que se había ido para protegerlo, y mantenerlo a salvo cuando se había enterado de los planes de la reina, y posiblemente recibido sus órdenes. El porqué no le había dicho a nadie... Era un chico muy callado... Los que lo habían conocido señalaban que era su principal característica. Y eso se prestaba a otra cuestionante, ¿Porqué había hablado tanto?

Pero bueno, ya tendrían tiempo de hablar y hacerle las preguntas pertinentes. Miró al amo Quatre, cuya mente estaba cerca del cirquero al que se acercaba durante los pasillos oscuros a tomarle la mano, o acariciar, sabiendo que nadie lo vería, o no diría nada.

Lamento la tardanza de éste capítulo, pero es que acabo de entrar a la universidad, y estoy super ocupada. T.T ahora me escapé un rato. También ha sido falta de inspiración, aun que quienes opinan que no tengo talento, no les importará en lo absoluto. XD Cualquier reclamo, duda, sugerencia, o golpe, deberán enviarlo a jakito_kun(arroba)hotmail.com 

Espero tener el róximo listo pronto, para lo cual, lo empezaré a escribir ahora. ¿Y cuándo estudio?

(N/A: Las Faeries y hadas poseen características similares, es más, se traduce de ésa manera. Pero la iconografía me hace pensar que son diferentes, las hadas están envueltas en luz, usan vestidos largos y decentes, en tanto que a las faerie (como las de sueño de una noche de verano, de Shakespeare, o campanita de peter pan) se las muestra con vestidos muy cortos, o como recortados. Sin embargo, al hablar de ellas anteriormente, y como me baso mucho en el inglés, hablo de faeries. No se tanto como para asegurar nada el respecto, debido al respeto que me inspiran las mitologías.)


End file.
